Como Irmãos
by staywithmee
Summary: CANCELADO! AU Ichigo e Rukia eram melhores amigos... até que ela vai embora. O que acontecerá quando, anos depois, uma certa garota de olhos violeta retorna? Poderão eles serem amigos de novo... ou algo mais? Ichigo x Rukia
1. Introdução

Introdução

E aí!

Bom, sou eu aqui de novo, Icecream27 ou simplesmente Mary!

Pois, é. Sei que muita gente deve estar se perguntando "Quem é essa maluca?" ou apenas dizendo "Que porra é essa?"

Ok, ok. Já entendi.

Só estou aqui pra postar mais uma de minhas traduções!

Como não tenho imaginação suficiente para criar as minhas próprias fics, me contento em traduzir a dos outros.

Resolvi mudar um pouco de ares, traduzindo uma AU (alternative universe). Realmente gostei da experiência.

A fic original se chama:** _"Like Brother and Sister"_** e a autora é a** _RadiantBeam_**

Quem souber um pouquinho de inglês, aconselho que leiam as fics dessa autora. São simples de entender, cativantes e muito fofas. Além do fato de ela já ter mais de 83 (!) fics em sua autoria.

Então, _por favor_, dêem todos os devidos créditos a ela.

A mim só pertence a tradução e nada mais.

Obrigada,

E divirtam-se!


	2. Prólogo

Tradução da fic original: _**"**__**Like Brother and Sister**__**"**_ de _**RadiantBeam**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e essa fic não possiu fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Blá, blá, blá.

**

* * *

**

Como Irmãos

_Prólogo_

O cabelo de Ichigo atraia atenção – e não no bom sentido da palavra.

Aos treze anos, ele aceitou isso e, normalmente, fez desse ponto um bom motivo para evitar becos escuros e grandes grupos de garotos mais velhos; o que virou sua missão depois de seu primeiro dia como um colegial**¹. **De alguma forma, essa missão dera terrivelmente errado, tanto que agora, Ichigo Kurosaki estava preso entre dois garotos mais velhos sob as sombras de um beco (que antes parecia ser um bom atalho), sangue escorrendo de seu lábio cortado e as laterais de seu corpo sendo espremidas enquanto uma dor latejante se espalhava por todo seu ser.

Ele tossiu fracamente, recebendo risos do líder da gangue. "Ainda respirando, é? Bom, tenho que admitir isso. Você não é fraco, punk." Ichigo grunhiu, tentando firmar seu pé no chão, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e um punho acertou em cheio seu estômago.

_Merda, não posso retrucar..._ Ambos os seus braços estavam torcidos nas suas costas pelos dois garotos, e ele não estava em condições físicas depois de tomar uma surra por ter ao menos tentado bater de volta. Nesse ponto, ele assumiu que seria mais seguro apenas ignorar e agüentar isso até que esses garotos perdessem o interesse e o abandonassem. Então, ele se arrastaria para casa e diria como ele havia caído escada abaixo na escola ou algo do tipo.

Como se Yuzu fosse acreditar nele, mas que seja.

Um dos garotos se moveu, puxando Ichigo rudemente para que ficasse de pé; ele grunhiu novamente em protesto, cerrando os dentes quando seu cabelo espetado foi puxado forte o bastante para fazer sua cabeça cair para trás e seus olhos revirarem. _Aí vem, _ele pensou.

O último golpe era sempre o mais doloroso. Ichigo fechou os olhos e suportou seu corpo o máximo que pôde, esperando.

Ele ouviu um assobio alto como se algo pequeno tivesse sido arremessado pelo ar; algo acertou o rosto do garoto-líder, fazendo sua cabeça virar para o lado com um ganido. A pele ficou vermelha e sangue começou a escorrer de uma ferida superficial quando uma pequena e pontuda pedracaiu no chão. Irritado, ele olhou em volta, uma das mãos sobre seu rosto machucado. "Hey! Quem diabos fez isso?!"

* * *

Rukia assistiu a cena se desenrolar a sua frente com uma estranha imparcialidade. Esse último grito tinha sido bem bonitinho na verdade, ela pensou. Tipo como um cãozinho que acabara de ser chutado. Ela imaginava como o garoto se sentiria se soubesse disso.

"_Você_!"

Ah, parecia que ele havia se recuperado. Ela sorriu, jogando em sua mão outra pedra para cima e para baixo. "Sim?" Sua voz era calmamente doce.

"Você jogou uma pedra em mim!"

"É… acho que joguei."

Isso não deveria ter sido tão engraçado, mas _foi, _e ela não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê enquanto o rosto do garoto ficava mais e mais vermelho e seus músculos retesavam. "_Por que diabos você jogou essa porra de pedra em mim?!"_

Oh Deus, isso era divertido. Seu sorriso se alargou mais um pouco enquanto ela continuava a brincar com a pedra. "Porque ela me _pediu_." Ela sussurrou.

"Ela... _te pediu_?!"

"Ah... é. Porque, veja bem, são três garotos contra um. E isso é realmente injusto."

A face do garoto tornou-se uma intrigante sombra arroxeada e uma veia começou a pulsar em sua testa. "Sua pequena vadia!"

* * *

Ichigo tinha fechado os olhos com a distração, mas eles abriram de novo quando ele percebeu que a voz que entrara em seus ouvidos era definitivamente feminina. Ele cambaleou sobre seus pés, assustando-se enquanto o garoto discutia com a garota. Ele a reconheceu, de alguma maneira; ela tinha estado na sala conjunta**²** e também em sua terceira aula; atrás dele na sala conjunta, perto dele na terceira aula.

"Hey! Deixe ela em paz!"

Ele duvidou muito que aquele idiota o tivesse ouvido de qualquer forma, mas as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar, ganhando em troca um tapa violento na nuca. "Cala a boca!"

Um dos garotos riu. "Eh, eu meio que me sinto mal pela garota..."

A garota suspirou, largando sua mochila, que caiu no chão com um ruído leve enquanto o garoto ia em direção a ela. "Só pra você saber," ela disse, "sinto _muito_ por isso."

Um segundo depois, ela erguer sua perna, seu joelho acertando em cheio o queixo do garoto. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele gritou de dor; ela agarrou a gola da camisa dele e o lançou para o lado sem dó; o garoto se curvou em uma pequena bola, segurando seu nariz ensangüentado e choramingando.

Os outros garotos soltaram de leve os braços de ichigo. "Mas que merda," um deles ofegou.

Era tudo o que Ichigo precisava; com um grunhido, ele acertou seus cotovelos no estômago de ambos e, quando eles se curvaram de dor, Ichigo usou seu pé para certar o pescoço de cada um, mandando-os direto para a parede. Eles caíram formando uma pilha e não se levantaram. Ichigo os encarou por um momento e se agachou para pegar sua mochila no chão, parando quando sentiu uma pequena mão tocar seu braço. Era a garota.

"Hey," ela murmurou. "Você está bem?"

"Você é, uh..."

"Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki. Eu acabei de me mudar." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "E você é Ichigo Kurosaki, certo? Ouvi falar sobre você. Está machucado?"

"Estou bem. Só sangrando um pouco." Subitamente se lembrando, Ichigo ergue o braço e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão.

E gritou quando Rukia inesperadamente chutou seu tornozelo. "Hey! O que...?"

"Seu _idiota_! Estou aqui há apenas alguns meses e já sei que devo ficar longe de becos! O que diabos você estava pensando pra passar por aqui?!"

"Uh..." Ligeiramente divertido e um pouco intimidado pelos brilhantes olhos violeta, Ichigo colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu só estava... indo pra casa..."

"Idiota." Murmurando, Rukia agarrou sua mão e começou a andar, trazendo-o consigo. "Vou andar com você."

"Hey, hey! Não preciso de uma babá!"

"Ah, por favor! Eu não sou uma babá! Estou apenas aqui para caso você seja pego de novo."

"Não preciso de ajuda!" Mas ele não soltou sua mão da dela.

_Realmente uma garota quieta, _Ichigo se lembrou das palavras da professora e quase riu. _É, certo. Quieta o meu nariz._

Foi um começo.

Agitado, mas um começo.

_

* * *

Último dia da oitava série. Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki: 14 anos. Melhores amigos..._

"Você está se mudando?"

"É." Odiando o sentimento obscuro em seu peito, Rukia distraía-se arrancando pedaços de grama da colina e espalhando-os no cabelo de Ichigo. "Não seria a primeira vez. A companhia de meu pai muda constantemente. Nunca ficamos muito tempo em algum lugar."

Ichigo franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto deitava na grama, Rukia ao lado dele. Ele fez uma careta e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tirando os pedaços de grama que ela havia jogado. "Já chega." Ele resmungou fazendo-a rir.

Eles estavam fora, no subúrbio da cidade, depois da escola, apenas relaxando. Era um momento tranqüilo e calmo – um dos poucos nos dois anos de escola secundária em que eles haviam se conhecido.

"Então... quando você vai se mudar?"

"Eu… não sei. Mas está próximo. Bem próximo. Eu provavelmente irei antes do verão acabar."

"Bem, isso é péssimo." Ichigo fechou os olhos. "Você vai perder os fogos de artifício**³**."

"É."

Isso não fora dito, mas ambos sabiam o que mais ela perderia. E ele perderia também.

Mas nunca diria isso a ela.

* * *

Hey! Então? O que acharam?

Uma pequena pausa para explicações:

**¹: **Nessa fic, Ichigo mesmo com 13 anos já está no colegial. Isso porque as séries escolares nos EUA são diferentes. Funciona assim:

**Kindergarten **(Pré-escola) de 4 a 6 anos.  
**Primary school** (Escola primária) de 6 a 12 anos. 1ª a 6ª série.  
**Secondary school / junior high school **(Escola Secundária ou Escola de 1º grau) de 12 a 15 anos. 7ª a 9ª série.  
**High school** (Escola de 2º grau) de 16 a 18 anos. 10ª a 12ª série.

**²: **Sala conjunta é um tipo de sala onde estudantes da mesma série se unem para relatar o que aprenderam no dia. Algo do tipo. Desculpem-me, mas não sei muito bem sobre isso, já que é a primeira vez que ouço falar.

**³: **É muito comum no Japão ocorrerem queima de fogos durante o verão. São os chamados Matsuris; festas feitas em lugares abertos como parques ou beiras de rios onde ocorrem a queima de inúmeros fogos de artifício, o que, tenho de dizer, são lindos. Há vários outros tipos de Matsuri como o Hinamatsuri (Dia das garotas) ou Tanabata (Festival da estrela), mas isso fica para outro dia ; )

Obrigada a quem leu e, por favor, deixem uma review dizendo o que acharam.

Não só por mim, mas também pela autora, que de vez em quando olha as reviews mesmo não as entendendo xP

Ja nê O/


	3. Capítulo 1

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

Capítulo 1: A Nova Garota_

Havia momentos em que Ichigo tinha quase certeza de que o destino o odiava.

E agora... seria um desses momentos.

De verdade, quais são as chances de um caminhão ir de encontro à clínica de sua família no meio da noite? E quais são as chances de o jegue que _dirigia_ o caminhão se sentir culpado e voltar no dia seguinte para ajudar a reparar os danos?

E agora Ichigo estava atrasado para a escola.

As chances de o dia ter um bom começo já estavam, há muito, descartadas.

_

* * *

_

O vento soprava gentilmente através da janela aberta da sala de aula, fazendo mexer o cabelo da jovem garota que sentava ali e que inclinou sua cabeça para trás com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela suspirou levemente, fechando os olhos.

"Sonhando novamente, Orihime?"

A voz surgiu de repente, tendendo a assustá-la, mas Orihime já a conhecia muito bem, então apenas abriu os olhos. "Tatsuki."

Sem hesitar, a garota de cabelos negros sentou-se na cadeira em frente à amiga. "Sobre o que está pensando dessa vez?"

"Uh…"

"Ichigo de novo, certo?"

Orihime corou furiosamente. "Eu não disse isso!"

"Ahã... tá."

Tatsuki apenas sorriu maliciosamente antes de jogar sua bolsa perto de sua própria carteira. "Eu continuo a não entender o que você vê nele, mas suponho que isso seja problema seu."

"Deus, Tatsuki..."

"Ele talvez não venha para a escola."

Tatsuki e Orihime, ambas olharam assustadas para o local de onde a voz desconhecida viera; viram Mizuiro Kojima, que havia tirado um de seus fones de ouvido para escutar a conversa. "Ichigo" ele explicou. "Ele talvez não venha para a escola hoje."

"Como assim?" Tatsuki o encarou, colocando o braço sobre o encosto da cadeira. "Você não costuma vir com ele para a escola, Mizuiro?"

"É, mas quando eu passei em frente à casa dele, havia um enorme buraco ali. O pai dele disse que um caminhão se chocou contra a clínica." Mizuiro fez gestos com a mão para enfatizar. "Era mais ou menos assim."

Os olhos de Tatsuki se arregalaram. "Um _caminhão_? Ele está ferido?" Ela se calou por um momento. "Ou talvez… morto?"

"Vivo." Um livro acertou com força a cabeça de Tatsuki, que fez uma careta de dor. "Sinto por lhe desapontar, mas todos nós sobrevivemos."

A careta da garota se suavizou enquanto ela massageava sua cabeça dolorida; os olhos de Orihime brilharam. "Ichigo! Uhn... bo-bom dia!"

"O quê? ... Ah." Ele olhou para Orihime. "Está feliz como sempre, Orihime."

Mizuiro afastou sua cadeira e se sentou, encarando Ichigo por cima do ombro. "Você está aqui. Não deveria estar consertando sua casa?"

"Eu estava. Qual é a terceira aula?"

"Fatos contemporâneos."

"É a senhora Ochi. Ela não fará perguntas."

Dizendo isso, Ichigo prontamente encostou sua testa contra a superfície da carteira por um momento para tentar colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. O dia não poderia ficar pior, ele decidiu. Ficaria tudo bem agora. Tinha de ficar.

"Filho da… é você Kurosaki?"

Sua cadeira fez um som agudo e alto.

Ele tinha de estar imaginando coisas. Ele _tinha_ de estar. Porque certamente não havia chance alguma de ele ter ouvido...

Virando sua cabeça, ele se encontrou encarando um par de olhos violetas; sua bolsa de livros escorregou de seu ombro e caiu no chão com um suave _thump_. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Rukia Kuchiki sorriu para ele, e quando ela falou, sua voz era alegre. "Prazer em conhecê-lo!"

"Ah..." Mizuiro deu a si mesmo a responsabilidade das apresentações. "Essa é Rukia Kuchiki. Ela acabou de ser transferida."

A voz de Ichigo repentinamente decidiu parar de funcionar; sua boca abria e fechava como um peixe enquanto ele encarava a pequena garota de cabelos negros sentada perto dele. Mizuiro fez uma careta. "Hey, Ichigo. Você está bem?" Ele não respondeu, mas decidiu fechar a boca antes que uma mosca entrasse ali. Rukia sorriu e voltou a sua carteira para rabiscar em um pedaço de papel.

Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas, batendo sua cabeça contra a carteira e ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus colegas de classe, grunhindo quando um pedaço de papel acertou sua cabeça – vindo direto das mãos de uma certa Rukia Kuchiki. Ele a encarou por um momento antes de desdobrar o papel.

_Querido Ichigo,_

_Preciso falar com você depois da aula. Faça escândalo e você pode se considerar __**MORTO**_

_Com amor,_

_Rukia_

Típico. Ichigo gemeu e pegou sua caneta, prestes a escrever uma resposta, quando percebeu um pedaço da mensagem que ele não havia visto.

_P.S: Senti sua falta._

Depois de um momento, ele respondeu.

_Rukia,_

_Fique quieta, eu não vou fazer escândalo. Mas você tem muito o que explicar. E, a propósito, você percebeu que assinou 'Com amor' ao invés de 'Sinceramente', certo?_

_Sinceramente,_

_Ichigo_

Ele hesitou, sua caneta pairando sobre o papel. Merda, por que ela tinha que colocar aquele 'P.S.'? Ele olhou em direção a ela, percebendo que Rukia também o encarava; quando ela percebeu que também era encarada, rapidamente desviou o olhar, estudando o livro emprestado intensamente. Ichigo suspirou, antes de escrever de novo.

_P.S: Também senti sua falta._

* * *

Bom, bom, bom. Aí está o primeiro capítulo!

O que acharam?

A Rukia é _realmente_ uma boa atriz. E Ichigo... creio que nunca admitiria isso, mas que ele ficou feliz por ela ter voltado, ah, ele ficou. Pois, vamos ser francos, ficar longe de alguém de quem se gosta (mesmo que você diga que _não_ gosta) é incrivelmente doloroso.

Deixando meus devaneios de lado, vamos aos agradecimentos:

_**Itakochan8D**_; _**Boke-chan**_; _**Hyuuga Mitha**_ e _**Hezra**_ realmente obrigada pelas reviews! São elas que me incentivam a continuar com as traduções!

**Nota**: Sobre as atualizações. Como a fic original ainda está em andamento, tenho de ir com calma nos updates a não ser que eu queira atropelar a autora. Portanto, creio que vou postar toda a semana, mais precisamente nos sábados. Os capítulos estão quase todos traduzidos, a única coisa que me impede de posta-los tudo de uma vez é não querer deixar os leitores esperando por tempo demais se eu alcançar a autora. E isso também vai dar mais tempo para as pessoas postarem reviews (olhaa, que interesseira!).

Então, é issu Uma ótima semana pra vocês.


	4. Capítulo 2

Tradução da fic original: _**"**__**Like Brother and Sister**__**"**_ de _**RadiantBeam**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e essa fic não possiu fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Encontro com Renji_

"ACK! Ichigo!"

"Fique quieta!" Contraindo as sobrancelhas, Ichigo arrastou consigo Rukia, que arrastava os calcanhares tentando pará-lo, mas quando percebeu que aquilo não o tinha feito diminuir o passo, Rukia fez uma careta e puxou sua mão. "Você disse que precisava falar comigo depois da aula. Já é 'depois da aula'."

"Você não podia ter sido um pouco mais discreto?"

Ele a encarou um pouco mais, antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. "Vamos lá," ele murmurou. "Eu conheço um lugar quieto."

Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, inclinando sua cabeça enquanto observava as costas dele, e depois, lentamente relaxou. Ela imaginava se ele teria mudado...

"Rukia! Você vem ou não? Não tenho o dia todo!"

... E aparentemente ele não tinha e, por alguma razão, ela se sentiu aliviada. Rukia sorriu e colocou a alça de sua bolsa sobre o ombro, correndo atrás dele. "Espere por mim, idiota!"

_

* * *

_

De alguma maneira, seus pés o levaram até _aquela_ colina, a colina onde eles haviam sentado juntos naquela última vez no começo do verão. Ele esperou ela dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas ela meramente olhou em volta antes de suspirar e largar sua bolsa. "Não mudou muita coisa."

"É só uma colina idiota."

"Apenas observe."

Rukia desceu um pouco mais, seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito. O vento soprou, fazendo seu cabelo ondular. Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas. "Hey, sonhadora. Esse é o trabalho da Inoue. O que você precisava falar comigo?"

"Eu menti."

"Ah... bem, obrigado." Ele estreitou os olhos. "_Muito _obrigado."

"Mongo." Ela inclinou levemente sua cabeça para trás para olha-lo. "Você teria vindo comigo se eu tivesse apenas sido honesta e dito que eu queria passar algum tempo com você?"

Ela tinha o jeito de ser _totalmente honesta_ sobre alguma coisa quando ela queria ser, e agora era um desses momentos; ela se virou novamente, obviamente não esperando que ele respondesse, olhando fixamente através da grama em volta. Ichigo grunhiu baixo, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo laranja espetado.

_Droga, Rukia_.

Suas pegadas foram suavizadas pela grama, mas seu ombro tocou gentilmente o dela quando ele parou ao seu lado; nenhum deles disse nada por um momento, simplesmente se encararam. Finalmente, Ichigo fechou seus olhos. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar dessa vez?"

Ela tirou da frente de seus olhos alguns fios negros de seu cabelo. "Não sei. A transferência foi repentina; não acho que meu pai estava esperando por isso. Podemos ficar aqui por algumas semanas ou..." ela parou de falar.

_Eternamente_ era uma palavra em que Rukia Kuchiki não mais acreditava. Ichigo não disse nada, simplesmente assentiu. Depois de um momento, ele sorriu levemente. "Hey, isso não importa, certo? Podemos continuar amigos até... você ter de ir embora de novo."

Memso que houvesse uma reviravolta no destino, ambos acreditavam que ela não ficaria permanentemente.

Rukia olhou para Ichigo, o estudando. Ele sempre fora alto, ela ponderou. Apesar de ela sempre implicar com ele sobre isso, a diferença de altura era um conforto para ela de alguma maneira. "Eu iria gostar disso."

"Yeah..."

Silêncio. Então…

"Rukia! Hey, Rukia!"

A voz quase fez Rukia pular um metro, e a cabeça de Ichigo virou rapidamente enquanto um garoto de cabelos vermelhos vinha correndo pela grama; ele parou, respirando fundo. "Deus, Rukia," ele ofegou. "Você podia ter... esperado..."

Ichigo arregalou os olhos enquanto mirava o estranho. "Quem 'diabos' é você?"

"Pergunta interessante." Com a respiração de volta ao normal, o garoto se ergueu e estudou Ichigo, encarando, depois, Rukia. "Eu podia perguntar o mesmo."

A tensão repentinamente se espalhou pelo ar calmo; Rukia contraiu as sobrancelhas por um momento antes de ficar entre os dois garotos, colocando uma mão sobre o peito de cada um. "Vocês poderiam relaxar um pouco?" ela perguntou. "Deus..." Ela se virou para o garoto de cabelos vermelhos. "Me desculpe por ter ido sem você, Renji. Algo importante aconteceu."

"Então você 'não pôde' me esperar? Fala sério, Rukia, eu sou novo aqui! Você, pelo menos, já esteve aqui antes..."

Rukia resistiu a enorme vontade de pegar sua bolsa e socar a cabeça de Renji com ela; ao invés disso, ela decidiu que seria bem mais produtivo fazer as devidas apresentações. "Renji, esse é Ichigo Kurosaki. Ele era meu..." ela parou por um momento, hesitante. "Nós éramos amigos no ensino fundamental." Antes que Renji pudesse responder, ela se virou gentilmente para Ichigo. "Ichigo, esse é Renji Abarai. Seus pais trabalham com o meu pai. Pode se dizer que crescemos juntos."

Ichigo encarou Rukia por um momento antes de encarar Renji. "É isso?"

"Algum problema?" Renji ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O garoto de cabelos laranja grunhiu, se inclinando para pegar sua bolsa. "Bem, acho que é melhor eu ir embora. Você você amanhã, Rukia."

"Espere... Ichigo! Gah! Ichigo!"

Era tarde demais. Ichigo acenou distraidamente enquanto ia embora. Rukia encarou suas costas por um momento, tentando descobrir o que realmente acabara de acontecer. "Merda," ela sussurrou. "Às vezes simplesmente não consigo entendê-lo." Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça, abaixando-se para pegar sua bolsa. "Vou ter de falar com ele amanhã," ela decidiu, começando a andar, pausando quando percebeu que Renji não a seguia. "Renji? Você vem?"

Renji piscou, percebendo que estava perto de ser deixado para trás. "O quê? Ah, yeah, me espera." Ele agarrou sua bolsa com mais firmeza, deixando-a mais confortável em suas costas e correu para alcançar Rukia, andando ao seu lado.

Por um segundo, ele olhou de volta sobre seu ombro, na direção em que Ichigo havia desaparecido.

_Então... __creio que você seja o garoto sobre quem ela falava no MSN, eh, Kurosaki?_ Renji fez uma carranca.

_Merda._

* * *

Sim, segundo capítulo!

Sei que havia dito que não poderia postar (mesmo deixando o recado por apenas algumas horas) por causa do maldito vírus, mas cá estou no computador do meu amigo (Yuki, simplesmente amo você ♥) postando o segundo capítulo, que de alguma forma consegui salvar, para vocês.

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu particularmente gosto. Principalmente a parte onde Ichigo e Renji ficam se encarando e tal. Ah, como eu queria ser a Rukia num momento desses para poder colocar as mãos no peito musculoso de cada um! Huahsuahsuh!

Deus, sou uma pervertida x)

_**Hyuuga Mitha**_; _**Itako-chan8D**_; **_Nya Tokiha_**; **_JUh-JUh_**; _**Boke-chan**_ e **_Kaizou Konpaku _**muito obrigada por comentarem e me deixarem feliz! Me sinto aliviada por ter escolhido uma fic de que as pessoas gostem. Mas não pensem que é só essa que planejo traduzir, não! Tenho milhares na lista, mas uma de cada vez, certo? ;)

Desejo um óóótimo fim de semana pra vocês \O/

Divirtam-se!

Ja nê!


	5. Capítulo 3

Ok, Ok. Eu me rendo! Sei que, como tradutora, devia estar mais concentrada no meu "trabalho" de tradução, mas tive alguns probleminhas técnicos.

Meu PC pifou novamente e não havia PC alheio para eu poder usar. (Mas agora o técnico já deu um jeito, graças a Deus)

Minhas provas começaram. Não preciso dizer mais nada.

Acho que há espíritos na minha casa. Acordo todo dia com um hematoma sempre do mesmo tamanho em alguma parte do meu corpo. Ontem foi no pé esquerdo, hoje na mão direita. E juro que vi pelo espelho da sala um homem sem pupilas brincando com a cortina de casa. Não estou brincando...

Mas chega de tra-lá-lá. Agora postarei os capítulos com regularidade, sem essa de vírus e espíritos.

* * *

Tradução da fic original: _**"**__**Like Brother and Sister**__**"**_ de _**RadiantBeam**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e essa fic não possiu fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Passando bilhetes e Caixinhas de Suco_

No dia seguinte, terceiro período se tornou algo maçante. A senhora Ochi havia falta do e o substituto não parecia ter intenção de ensinar alguma coisa à classe, muito menos controla-la. Era uma aula vaga, enfim; tomando vantagem disso, Rukia rasgou um pedaço de papel de seu caderno e rabiscou algo rapidamente, dobrando em um aviãozinho, e mirando sobre a cabeça de um Ichigo adormecido. Ele grunhiu quando o avião acertou sua cabeça, fez uma carranca a Rukia, e desdobrou o papel.

_Querido Ichigo_

_Qual era o seu problema ontem? Eu fiz algo de errado?_

_Com amor,_

_Rukia_

_P.S: Você estava babando._

Ela a encarou por um momento antes de escrever sua resposta, fazendo uma bolinha com o papel e atirando para ela; ele ficou desapontado e levemente impressionado por ela ter conseguido pegá-la.

-Rukia,

_Eu já não te disse algo sobre essa porcaria de "Com amor"?_ _E não foi nada que você tenha feito. Não era nada, Okay? Meu humor só estava um pouco estranho._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ichigo_

_P.S: Eu não estava babando._

Rukia sorriu e escreveu sua resposta, mirando atrás de sua orelha, e se sentindo satisfeita quando a bolinha acertou Ichigo entre sua cabeça e seu pescoço. Ele apenas a encarou novamente.

_Querido Ichigo,_

_Oh, tocante, tocante. Fala sério, você sabe que eu não digo isso no sentido literal. Ou eu digo? He, he._..

_Com amor (Ah, estou adorando isso),_

_Rukia_

O rosto de Ichigo tornou-se em um brilhante tem de vermelho e escreveu sua resposta furiosamente, nem se importando de jogar o papel para Rukia; ele apenas atirou a bolinha embaixo da carteira dela antes de voltar para sua própria. Ela riu silenciosamente.

_Rukia,_

_**JÁ CHEGA! **__Você quer que as pessoas tenham ideias?_

_Com amor,_

_Ichigo._

Vitória! Ela soriu.

_Querido Ichigo,_

_Há! __Te peguei!_

_Com amor,_

_Rukia_

Ichigo nem fez questão de responder esse último bilhete.

_

* * *

O sinal que anunciava o almoço tocou, e os estudantes correram para fora, imediatamente se aglomerando. Rukia parou, olhando em volta; ela viu Ichigo sentado perto do portão e seguiu até lá, soltando sua bolsa e sentando-se ao lado dele. "Hey."_

Ele grunhiu, o que ela presumiu ser alguma forma de comprimento; ela deu de ombros e agarrou sua bolsa, tirando de dentro um sanduíche e uma caixinha de suco. Rukia arrancou o canudinho da caixa, olhando de relance para Ichigo. "Olha, sobre ontem..."

"Apenas esqueça isso, okay?" ele bebeu seu suco. "Não era nada. Apenas esqueça."

Rukia contraiu as sobrancelhas enquanto estava prestes a continuar insistindo no assunto (apenas para irrita-lo), quando uma voz a interrompeu.

"Juntos de novo, eh? Vocês devem estar apaixonados ou algo assim."

"Mizuiro?"

"Yeah?"

"_Cala a boca._"

O garoto de cabelos escuros suspirou ingenuamente, sentando-se em frente a Ichigo. "Okay, okay," ele disse. "Mas ainda assim. As pessoas vão comentar."

"Deixe que comentem. Nunca me importei, não é agora que vou me importar."

"Isso é verdade." Mizuiro sorriu e acenou de leve. "Oi, Rukia!"

Desanimada, ela sorriu, tirando o canudo do plástico. "Oi, hum... Mizuiro?"

"Isso aí! Mizuiro Kojima. Encantado."

Rukia assentiu fracamente antes de voltar sua atenção a caixinha de suco. Ela havia decidido que odiava ser nova. Sim, odiava.

Ela piscou em surpresa quando Ichigo colocou sua mão gentilmente sobre seu joelho, e por um momento seus olhos se encontraram.

_Eu sei que você odeia._

A mensagem foi transmitida através do silêncio, sem ouso de palavras; mas Rukia entendeu e assentiu novamente antes de voltar à sua caixinha de suco. Ela ainda tinha Ichigo. Com ele, ela não era totalmente nova.

"Hey, gente." Uma nova voz fez-se ouvir. Outro garoto vinha em direção a eles. "Se importam se eu me juntar a vocês?"

"Hey, Keigo."

Entendendo isso como um 'sim', o garoto sentou-se e imediatamente voltou a se levanter quando viu Rukia. "Whou! É a Linda garota nova que eu estou vendo?! Como você veio parar aqui?"

"Uh..." Rukia ergueu uma sobrancelha. De verdade, tomar um suco de caixinha supostamente deveria ser tão difícil assim? "Ichigo me trouxe aqui," ela murmurou, semicerando os olhos na tentativa de descobrir como colocar o canudinho na caixinha.

"_O QUÊ?!"_

Antes que Ichigo pudesse dizer alguma coisa para desmentir aquilo, Keigo bateu em suas costas e levantou-lhe o polegar. "Bom trabalho, companheiro!"

"Uh… obrigado…" ele deu um olhar assassino a Rukia. Oh, ela poderia se considerar _morta_.

Keigo limpou a garganta audivelmente, fazendo Rukia erguer os olhos. "Olá e seja bem vinda a esse horto masculino!" ele disse, a saudando. "Sou Keigo Asano, e espero que você aproveite sua estada!"

"Obri… gada?"

Keigo sentou-se ao lado de Mizuiro e eles começaram a discutir animadamente; Rukia os encarou por um momento antes de voltar para sua a caixinha de suco. Ichigo a olhou. "Você ainda não aprendeu isso? Deus, Rukia, você não está mais na sétima série."

"Hey, para sua informação, o canudo é pequeno e eu _não pedi_ sua aju-"

Ela foi prontamente interrompida quando Ichigo se moveu para perto dela, quase sentando atrás da garota, passando os braços ao seu redor para assim poder pegar a caixinha de suco e segurar sua mão para guia-la. O corpo inteiro de Rukia pareceu congelar e relaxar ao mesmo tempo. Ele empurrou sua mão para baixo, furando o buraco na caixa com a parte mais pontuda do canudo. "Sétima séria, sei," ele murmurou, sua hálito morno passando levemente pela orelha da garota; ele fez uma carranca e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Agora fique quieta e beba."

Entorpecida, Rukia levou o canudo aos lábios e simplesmente bebeu. Mas se alguém chegasse mais perto poderia ter visto uma leve cor corada em suas bochechas.

* * *

Ichigo muito espertinho...

Hum... estou sem ter o que dizer hoje. A não ser que descobri um novo vício: cosplay. Deus, me mostraram cada cosplay lindo e perfeito... dá inveja. Demais. Os que mais me facinam são os de Death Note e, óbvio, Bleach. Talvez um dia eu junte grana e tempo e faça algum (como se isso fosse acontecer...).

Agradecimentos: _**Nya Tokiha**; Itakochan8D; **Kaizou Konpaku**; Hyuuga Mitha; **Boke-chan**; Kaoro-chan e **s2 PinkCherry s2**_, agradeço mesmo pelas reviews e sinto muito pela demora.

Já nê \O/


	6. Capítulo 4

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

Aí está o quarto capítulo, dessa vez sem atrasos (até com certa antecedência \O/)

Apenas um detalhe que não me lembro de ter comentado antes (Falha minha, eu sei. Me perdoem) é sobre o fato de, nessa fic, Byakuya ser o _pai_ de Rukia e não seu _irmão_, já que, como a autora mesmo disse, ficaria um tanto fora de contexto.

Chega de enrolação. Espero que curtam.

_

* * *

_

Rukia passou facilmente entre a multidão e moveu-se até a calçada, pausando para olhar sobre seu ombro. Ela não viu nem sinal de Ichigo, e contraiu levemente o rosto antes de suspirar. Não era como se eles fossem juntos para casa de qualquer jeito, já que sua casa era na direção oposta da dele. Rukia apertou sua bolsa contra seu corpo e começou a caminhar.

Ela dera apenas alguns passos quando seus olhos foram cobertos por um par de mãos. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso fraco. "Tire as mãos."

"Adivinhe quem é."

O sorriso se tornou malicioso; Rukia avaliou o ângulo de seu cotovelo até seu alvo e, com força, empurrou seu braço para trás, acertando diretamente o estômago da pessoa. Renji berrou. "Ow! Pra quê isso, Rukia?!"

Ela sorriu docemente. "Eu disse que era para tirar as mãos, Renji."

Renji fez uma careta e colocou a mão sobre sua barriga, mas andava normalmente atrás dela. Rukia inclinou sua cabeça para trás, olhando-o. "Então, o que você achou daqui até agora?"

Ele grunhiu. "Quando você já esteve em um lugar novo, você já esteve em todos eles." Ele murmurou. "Todos eles parecem iguais para mim agora."

"Suponho que sim." Rukia fez uma expressão séria enquanto se lembrou de algo que já a atormentava há algum tempo. "Hey, Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Como você acha que seria se nós nunca nos mudássemos? Se ficássemos em um lugar apenas? Se..." ela hesitou, mas não precisava acabar a frase. _Se tivéssemos amigos com os quais ficássemos para sempre._

Renji ficou sério por um momento, pensando sobre isso. Ele suspirou. "Não sei," ele disse enfim. "Acho que séria muito bom. Ser capaz de ficar em um lugar, sabendo que é o lugar aonde você pode voltar. Sabendo que você nunca vai ir a outro lugar a qualquer momento." _Sendo capaz de ter amigos que não mudam toda semana, todo mês, todo ano com exceção deles dois."_

Rukia assentiu, assistindo o pôr-do-sol por trás dos prédios da cidade, banhando o céu em gentis tons de laranja e vermelho.

"Yeah," ela murmurou. "Acho que seria muito bom também."

* * *

As estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu alaranjado quando Rukia destrancou a porta, abrindo-a. "Pai?" ela chamou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Pai?"

"Estou aqui, Rukia."

Byakuya Kuchiki tinha uma voz baixa e autoritária, o tipo de voz que podia fazer alguém se ajoelhar aos seus pés – ou fazer alguém calar a boca e escutar. O que era irônico era o fato de sua voz ser sempre baixa. Rukia hesitou antes de andar pelo hall, esgueirando-se para o escritório. "Pai?" O tímido sussurro escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse parar para pensar.

Byakuya levantou o olhar do livro que lia; seus olhos eram calmos quando olhou para sua filha, seu rosto inexpressivo como pedra. "Como foi a aula hoje?"

"Foi legal." Rukia lutou contra a urgência de desviar seu olhar para outro lugar. "Almocei com Ichigo e voltei para casa com Renji."

_Ichigo_ era um nome com o qual Byakuya tinha se familiarizado durante os anos em que sua filha esteve na escola secundária, e esperava seriamente que ela nunca mais tivesse encontrado com o dono desse nome. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ichigo Kurosaki, presumo."

"Sim." Ela fechou os olhos, sabendo a expressão no rosto de seu pai. "Pai..."

"Ele tinha um recorde, estou certo? De brigas."

"Sim, pai, mas…"

Rukia hesitou, desejando desesperadamente que pudesse atravessar o chão e desaparecer. Conversar com seu pai sempre tinha sido uma difícil tarefa, algo que ela sempre tentava evitar se pudesse.

Ele contraiu levemente o rosto.

"Apenas lembre-se disso," ele murmurou por fim, voltando a sua leitura.

"Sim, pai."

Vendo isso como um sinal silencioso, Rukia saiu correndo para o hall, subindo as escadas e indo rapidamente ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si sem se importar em fechá-la com cuidado. Ela deixou sair um audível suspiro, atirando de lado sua bolsa antes de se jogar na cama.

E ela deitou-se, com o rosto coberto, tremendo. Porém ela não chorava. Chorar não seria aceitável.

Parecia que quanto mais ela tentava, mais era impossível alcançar seu pai. Havia uma enorme fenda entre eles, ela de um lado, ele do outro, e mesmo que chamasse ou tentasse arduamente, nada seria suficiente para criar uma ponte por onde ela pudesse atravessar e, enfim, alcança-lo. Sua mão apertou com força a colcha brevemente, antes de perder as forças; ela cerrou os dentes, deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

"Pai..."

Ele tinha ficado assim desde a morte de sua mãe.

Sua mãe tinha morrido dez anos atrás. Rukia tinha apenas cinco anos.

E a fenda apenas cresceu ainda mais.

_

* * *

_

_Sobre o post de hoje, acabei fazendo-o na sexta, porque amanhã não estarei em casa e será meio que impossível postar, pois vou sair de casa às 8 da manhã. Mas valerá a pena já que estarei indo para a Liberdadeee! •olhos brilhantes• Ai, ai... faz tanto tempo que não vou pra lá. Morar no interior é um saco, além de te chamarem de caipira (sim, fazem isso constantemente) é longe de absolutamente tudo! •suspira• Mas não importa haushuahs!_

_**Nya Tohika**__Hyuuga Mitha__**s2 Pink Cherry s2**__Boke-chan__ e __**Itakochan8D, **__muito obrigada por comentar e me deixar mais animada. _

_Então, então? Que tal postarem review para a minha pequena pessoa? Heim, heim? (Ainda duvidam do meu retardo?)_

_Já nê O/_


	7. Capítulo 5

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 5: Sado_

A manhã veio rápido, trazendo um novo dia; Rukia parou para se despedir do pai, colocando um biscoito na boca antes de correr pela porta a fora cruzando os primeiros degraus da entrada. Ela parou novamente, olhando para um lado da calçada e não viu nenhum sinal de Renji; contraiu as sobrancelhas antes de começar a caminhar, ficando atenta se Renji aparecesse. Não era do feitio dele se atrasar.

Ela encarou a ladeira coberta de grama, decidindo tomar vantagem do atalho perto de casa. Era um cruzamento que ai diretamente à escola, com apenas algumas quadras para andar, ao contrário de seu caminho usual; ela sempre evitara esse atalho pelo tráfego pesado, mas ela sentia que hoje poderia se aventurar um pouco.

Rukia hesitou, olhando para ambos os lados. A avenida estava surpreendentemente quieta hoje, e ela não pôde imaginar nada além de ser graças ao horário. Ela suspirou, ajeitando sua bolsa sobre o ombro, e desceu da calçada.

* * *

Chad olhou para frente, suas mãos nos bolsos. Os fones de ouvido que usava tocavam música no último volume, mas ele, ainda assim, estava atento a tudo em sua volta. Ele viu Rukia Kuchiki – ela mesma, a garota nova – olhar para ambos os lados antes de descer da calçada. Ele a encarou por um momento, tirando os fones de ouvido que ficaram pendurados em seu pescoço.

Não era incomum Chad andar por esse caminho, mas ele nunca havia visto Rukia por ali desde que ela entrara na escola, ainda que soubesse que sua casa era perto dali. Geralmente a avenida era evitada pela maioria dos alunos, exceto Chad - como Ichigo havia dito uma vez, os carros é que deviam se preocupar com ele e não o contrário.

Checando seu relógio, viu que ainda era cedo; Rukia não tinha razões de pegar esse atalho, a não ser que ela quisesse. Ele suspirou, colocando os fones de volta. Não era problema dele afinal.

Sobre a música, ele ouviu uma freada brusca. Sua cabeça se virou rapidamente.

* * *

Foi engraçado, mas quando ela percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo, o carro não havia, na verdade, _batido_ nela. Oh, mas mesmo assim doera, e ela rolou pelo chão, seu tornozelo sendo torcido por baixo de seu corpo de um jeito que não era natural e que _doía demais_; mas ela, na verdade, não fora atingida. O carro, apesar de não ter desviado e estar bem acima do limite de velocidade, havia apenas a assustado e mandado a garota rolando pelo chão. 

Isso devia ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que alguma coisa ter se postado entre ela e o carro no último momento possível, recebendo todo o baque; tremendo levemente, o garoto enorme baixou seu braço, olhando sobre seu ombro. "Você está bem, garota nova?"

Sangue escorria pelo seu braço até o chão; antes que Rukia pudesse responder, ela andou até ela e agachou ao seu lado. "Você está sangrando," ela disse, chocada.

"Você está tremendo."

"Eu estou bem." Cerrando os dentes, Rukia ergueu-se sobre seus pés, e praguejou quando seu tornozelo vacilou, antes de sentir o garoto a carregar.

"Você _está_ ferida."

"HEY!"

O garoto hesitou ao ouvir a voz irritada; obviamente, o motorista do carro aparecera para ver a frente de seu carro em condições não satisfatórias. "Espere aqui." Ele murmurou, gentilmente baixando Rukia de volta ao solo. "Não tente se levantar. Te ajudarei em um minuto."

* * *

Chad tirou os fones novamente enquanto andava em direção ao motorista. Julgando pela cor púrpura rosto do homem e a veia saltando em sua testa, ele não iria querer conversar pacificamente. "Senhor..." 

"Seu pequeno delinqüente!" ele apontou um dedo trêmulo ao carro. "Você fez isso?!"

"Sim. Você estava acima do limite e ia acertar minha amiga..."

"É tudo culpa daquela garota, ela estava no caminho!"

Chad manteve sua expressão branda no rosto, embora o desgosto crescesse em seu interior. "Você vai pagar por isso? Ou sua amiga?" o homem perguntou.

"Me desculpe, mas... teremos de falar sobre isso depois. Minha amiga está ferida. Tenho que leva-la a um hospital." Chad se virou.

"Espere um minuto, você!" uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro, puxando-o de volta. "Não vire suas costa a mim, garoto!"

O homem estava passando dos limites, mas o avô de Chad o havia ensinado muito bem; lutando para manter seu autocontrole, ele suspirou e tirou a mão de seu ombro. "Tenho de ajudar minha amiga." Ele disse, sua voz enganosamente calma. Ele rasgou um pedaço de papel de um caderno e escreveu seu número, estendendo-o ao homem. "Me ligue."

O homem gaguejou enquanto Chad ia em direção a Rukia; ele parou para pegar a bolsa dela, colocando-a sobre o ombro antes de se abaixar ao lado de Rukia. "Se segure." Murmurou.

"O quê?" ela guinchou quando ele a pegava delicadamente em seus braços. "Hey, hey!" Seus braços instintivamente foram ao pescoço dele, seus olhos se arregalando. "O que você está fazendo?!"

"Você está machucada." Ele acomodou o peso dela e começou a andar. Ela era leve, pensou. "Vou te levar a um hospital, daí podemos ir a escola."

"Um... hospital?"

"É, uma clínica. A família de Ichigo é a dona. O pai dele vai poder te ajudar."

Ela hesitou antes de baixar seu olhar. "Não precisa me ajudar." Ela mumurou.

"Eu sei. Meu nome é Sado, mas todos insistem em me chamarem de Chad. Qual é o seu?"

"Rukia. Meu nome é Rukia..."

* * *

_Capítulo curto né?? Pena... •suspira•_

_E sobre a falta de pontos, vírgulas ou acentos na fic, isso é tudo culpa do "Fanfiction ponto net". No capítulo passado saiu todo cheio de erros (não exagera...) e o título simplesmente desapareceu! OO'_

_Portanto.. nem sei o que fazer, mas espero que entendam. O título do capítulo anterior é "O Espaço Entre Nós" se referindo, é lógico, ao abismo entre Rukia e Byakuya._

_E me desculpem pela ligeira demora, mas estava triste para postar ontem e ocupada para postar hoje á tarde. E... Deus, que vontade de chorar! E o motivo é..._

_... meu mangá preferido simplesmente chegou ao fim. Huahsuahs! Desculpem me aqueles que esperavam um drama de novela mexicana, mas é apenas isso mesmo. Fruits Basket era perfeito demais para ter um fim e interessante demais para não tê-lo. Quando acabei de ler o mangá fiquei em estado beta por alguns minutos... não pude evitar. Amei o fim, mas achei um pouco rápida a velocidade dos acontecimentos... (guarde sua opinião apenas pra você!!). Mas de qualquer forma estou sentindo uma felicidade borbulhante e um vazio imenso..._

_Ok, ok. Pareço uma idiota falando do seu primeiro "fora" ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Mas, gente! Poxa vida! Era o meu mangá preferido! (Tirando Bleach, Merupuri, Vampire Knight... huashuahs)._

_Mas deixa isso pra lá... E hoje eu comi Yakissoba! (Nossa... cala a boca, vai)_

_Hyuuga Mitha, s2 PinkCherry s2, Itakochan8D, Nya Tokiha, Kaizou Konpaku, Boke-chan e Mariah-chan17 obrigadésima por suas review! Simplesmente as amo!_

_Até semana que vem! Se cuidem e não saiam sem casaco! (parece a minha mãe xP)_

_Ja nê!_


	8. Capítulo 6

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 6: Sistema de Suporte

"Poderia ter sido pior." Isshin enrolou o final da faixa, parando para ter certeza de que não estava muito apertado. "Você teve sorte, Srtª Kuchiki. Seu tornozelo apenas torceu, não quebrou. Sugiro manter essa faixa por algumas semanas; você não vai ter muita estabilidade sobre esse pé por algum tempo."

Rukia assentiu, mexendo-se delicadamente, fazendo seu pé sair de cima da cama. Ela não iria questionar as ordens de Isshin; quando ela viu seu próprio tornozelo inchado, vermelho e sangrando levemente, todos os protestos morreram em sua boca. "Certo." Ela sussurrou. Isshin sorriu.

"Continua meio abalada, huh? Não se culpe. Hey, tenho uma idéia. Se o idiota que te acertou vier te encher, você pode indicá-lo a mim e algo pode 'dar errado' durante o tratamento dele. É uma idéia, não?"

Os olhos de Isshin faiscavam de humor e Rukia riu, incapaz de resistir. Ela cuidadosamente baixou o pé ao chão, cambaleando um pouco, mas Isshin segurou seu braço para ajudá-la.

Do canto onde estava com Chad, as sobrancelhas de Ichigo se contraíram mais um pouco, mas sorriu levemente quando olhou para o amigo ao lado. "Obrigado, Chad."

"Mm. Precisa de ajuda para levá-la a escola?"

"Não, tudo bem." Ichigo virou-se novamente para olhar Rukia. "Éramos melhores amigos na escola secundária. E ela não está em posição alguma para poder reclamar."

* * *

Ir a escola não era nada de anormal, ainda que Rukia avançasse com dificuldade por causa de seu tornozelo e Ichigo andasse um pouco mais perto do que de costume, caso ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse; isso fez com que ele recebesse um olhar penetrante e uma sobrancelha arqueada de Rukia, mas, como ele havia dito, ela não estava em posição alguma para recusar sua ajuda.

Ignorando os constantes sussurros da classe enquanto ela entrava e deixando Ichigo lidar com a Srª Ochi, Rukia mancou até sua carteira e se sentou, apoiando a cabeça nos braços e fechando os olhos com um suspiro cansado. A curta distância entre a clínica e a escola foi o suficiente para fazer ser tornozelo latejar; Isshin dissera que a dor seria forte durante os primeiros dias mais ou menos, mas isso não fez com que ela se sentisse melhor.

"Deus, o que houve com ela? Ela parece mal."

"Talvez ela e Kurosaki tiveram uma noite agitada, eh? Eles parecem bem próximos."

"Alguém deveria perguntar a ela..."

Rukia se contorceu levemente quando algumas palavras de seus colegas de classe chegaram a ela, mas não se importou em investigar; e Ichigo não parecia se importar também enquanto ele puxava sua cadeira e se sentava. Ela abriu os olhos quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. "Rukia?"

Surpresa, ela inclinou a cabeça e se encontrou encarando um par de olhos preocupados. "Eu conheço você?" ela murmurou cansada, ignorando o olhar de Ichigo.

"Não acho que conheça... nunca fomos apresentadas. Sou Orihime Inoue, e essa é a minha melhor amiga, Tatsuki Arisawa." A garota de cabelos curtos, parada ao lado de Orihime, acenou. "Você está bem?"

"Fui atingida por um carro. Vou ficar bem."

"Mesmo? Eu também já fui!" Orihime sorriu radiante, dobrando sua manga para que Rukia pudesse ver seu braço. "Embora não tenha machucado muito."

Tatsuki balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado para Rukia. "De qualquer forma, só queríamos ter certeza de que você está bem." Ela disse. "Você parece cansada."

"Meu tornozelo dói um pouco; foi onde eu fui acertada." Rukia iria continuar, mas o sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula. Tremendo, ela se levantou cuidadosamente. Ichigo já havia ido embora; sua quarta aula era bem longe da terceira, então ele sempre saía antes dos outros quando o sinal tocava. Rukia cambaleou, fazendo uma careta, e agarrou a borda de sua carteira.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando Tatsuki olhou para Orihime, encolhendo os ombros, e se abaixou para pegar sua bolsa, segurando-a junto da sua própria. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Queremos ajudar." Orihime sorriu, pegando a mão de Rukia e a ajudando quando ela cambaleou novamente. "Você parece realmente machucada, e vai ser difícil se mover pelos corredores andando tão devagar. Temos muitas aulas juntas, de qualquer jeito, então não é um problema!"

Tatsuki andou até o outro lado enquanto Orihime levava Rukia até o corredor; mas mesmo assim, a garota de cabelos negros hesitou. "Não precisam fazer isso." Ela murmurou.

"É, mas nós queremos! Digo, você é nossa colega de classe, certo? E colegas cuidam um do outro, certo?"

"Certo," Tatsuki murmurou, sorrindo para o olhar de Rukia. "Vamos lá, Kuchiki, deixar alguém te ajudar não vai te matar."

Rukia hesitou novamente, mas ela realmente não tinha escolha quando as duas garotas estavam ao seu lado a ajudando; ela suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada," ela murmurou.

"É, É," Tatsuki assentiu, ajeitando a bolsa de Rukia sobre o ombro; Orihime apenas sorriu.

* * *

O dia acabou rapidamente, do jeito que geralmente ocorre quando alguém está mergulhado em seu próprio mundo e não está totalmente a par do que está acontecendo; Rukia parou no portão para se despedir de Orihime e Tatsuki. "Tem certeza de que você ficará bem?" Orihime perguntou, preocupada. "Podemos te levar para casa."

"Não, sério." Rukia sorriu. "Ficarei bem. Não fará muito bem pra mim se eu não puder andar sozinha, certo? Vejo vocês amanhã."

Ela se virou, meio andando, meio mancando pela calçada, escutando atentamente para ver se Orihime ou Tatsuki iriam segui-la, o que não aconteceu, o que a aliviou. Rukia suspirou.

Alguns chamariam isso de infantilidade, mas ela não queria que seu pai visse que ela precisava de ajuda. Não queria parecer fraca.

"Você quer morrer ou algo do tipo?"

"ACK!"

Rukia pulou e cambaleou para o lado, tentando reaver seu equilíbrio. "Ichigo?" ela disse, chocada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"E você xinga a _mim_ de idiota?" Ichigo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não consegue nem andar direito."

"Só porque você surgiu do nada!"

"Tanto faz. Onde está Renji?"

"Deve estar doente, não o vi na escola hoje."

Ichigo bufou, e balançou a cabeça, pegando a mão de Rukia e levando-a a um banco. "Vem." ele murmurou, "Suba."

"O quê?"

"Você não pode andar sozinha para casa e não posso prometer que serei rápido o suficiente para te pegar se você cair. Então, vou carregar você."

"Espera um minuto!"

O pânico na voz de Rukia fez Ichigo baixar os olhos a ela; ele suspirou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Olha, vou deixar você ir quando virmos a sua casa, certo? Apenas me diga qual é que eu solto você antes que seu pai veja alguma coisa. Não sei qual é problema com ele, mas não vou deixá-lo ver nada se você não quiser."

Ele havia entendido. Típico.

Rukia suspirou, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Okay, okay," ela murmurou. "Vou subir."

"Muito obrigado."

Ela o encarou, mas subiu facilmente no banco sem dizer nada; ele se moveu levemente quando sentiu o peso da garota em suas costas, segurando a bolsa que ela havia derrubado quando eles haviam se encontrado. "Você poderia relaxar? Não vou derrubar você." Ele disse. Rukia fez uma careta para ele – ou para suas costas, mais precisamente – mas cautelosamente deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros dele para ficarem em volta de seu pescoço. Vendo que ele não reagiu a esse movimento, ela encostou seu rosto nas costas dele, esperando – mas nada aconteceu. Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

Então a fadiga que a atormentara durante o dia todo, tomou conta da garota; Rukia suspirou e fechou os olhos, seus braços pendendo ao redor do pescoço de Ichigo. Ele parou. "Rukia?" ela não respondeu, já adormecida, sua respiração calma e regular.

Ichigo revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse. "Bobona," murmurou, e continuou andando.

* * *

_Lindo..._

_Droga, eu amo tanto esse casal._

_Nya Toriha; **s2 PinkCherry s2**; Kaizou Konpaku; **Boke-chan**; Itakochan8D; **Hyuuga Mitha** e aya-chan, agradeço muito pelas reviews! Fico extremamente feliz por vocês estarem gostando!_

_**••Mary's blá blá blá:**_

_De agora em diante o Mary's blá blá blá é destinado as baboseiras da tradutora. Ou seja, estejam a vontade para ignorar essa parte. Façam o que bem entenderem_

_Então..._

_Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que tenham curtido._

_E sim! Uma cena flufly de IchiRu. Até que enfim né!_

_E eu estou totalmente feliz hoje! Fiz as coisas mais simples que vocês podem imaginar, mas me sinto totalmente alegre por isso •bobona• x)_

_E uma notícia, que creio que vocês já saibam, me deixou mais animada ainda._

_**MANGÁ DE BLEACH NO BRASIL!**_

_E graças a Deus é pela Panini (sinto muito por aqueles que gostam da JBC, mas, particularmente, não gosto muito dela). Depois de anunciarem a vinda de Naruto ao Brasil, agora é a vez de Bleach, que está previsto pra chegar lá para os meados de agosto. Não sei se é impressão minha, mas uma enxurrada de mangás novos está vindo para cá, tipo Naruto, Battle Royale, Kare Kano, Fullmetal Alchemist e até Gravitation. (O que foi uma suspresa, já que o conceito de yaoi ou mesmo yuri não é tão bem aceito aqui no Brasil, que, sejamos francos, ainda é um país preconceituoso. Maaas isso é o de menos. O que importa é que estamos abrindo portas para novas idéia. Então, fãs de Yaoi comemorem!)_

_Agora chega porque falei muito. E tenho a leve impressão de que encho demais o saco de vocês. Por que será? xP_

_Já nê._


	9. Capítulo 7

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Pôr-do-Sol

"Rukia. Rukia, vamos lá. Acorde. Estamos quase na sua casa."

Rukia grunhiu, lentamente abrindo os olhos. Ela continuou com o rosto encostado em Ichigo por um momento, piscando; finalmente ergueu a cabeça, tirando alguns fios do seu cabelo negro dos olhos. "Estamos?"

"É. Não muito longe. Só pensei que você quisesse descer antes que ficássemos perto o suficiente para que seu pai pudesse ver você."

"Você está certo." Ichigo parou para que Rukia pudesse escorregar cautelosamente de suas costas, segurando seu braço como suporte. "Obrigada, Ichigo," ela murmurou. Ichigo suspirou, dando-lhe sua bolsa e parando para arrumar a sua.

Rukia olhou em volta, encarando a vizinhança. Eles estavam em uma rua, bem perto de sua casa; surpresa, ela percebeu que Ichigo a carregara através da colina que levava até sua casa; ela reconheceu a barreira ao lado deles. Arrumou sua bolsa e retraiu-se quando uma dor se espalhava por seu tornozelo. "Hoje é sexta, não é?"

"É. Não vai ser um fim de semana fácil pra mim, apesar disso." Ichigo suspirou, colocando sua mão livre em seu bolso. "Arranjei um emprego aos sábados, então, não tenho mais tanto tempo livre."

"Um emprego? Achei que você trabalhava na clínica."

"Não sou pago pra isso, e meu pai insiste que eu devo ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. Eu trabalho em uma pequena loja chamada _Urahara Shouten_. É apenas uma loja de conveniência, fica na rua principal. Difícil não vê-la."

Um leve "Mm" escapou dos lábios de Rukia que levantou uma sobrancelha; Ichigo sorriu malicioso antes de olhar sobre a barreira. "Hey," ele disse. "Dá uma olhada." Curiosa, ela seguiu o olhar do garoto.

O sol estava se pondo, da maneira que sempre acontecia quando os estudantes estavam finalmente indo para casa; mas do local privilegiado sobre a colina onde eles estavam, podiam ver os raios avermelhados do sol poente caindo sobre toda a cidade, banhando absolutamente tudo com gentis tons de laranja e amarelo. Uma leve brisa soprou, movendo o cabelo de ambos.

"É bonito," Rukia sussurrou. Ichigo a olhou surpreso.

"Você nunca tinha visto isso antes? O pôr-do-sol?"

"Eu vejo da minha janela, mas... nunca tinha visto daqui de fora."

Ichigo riu, e ao voltar seus olhos para o sol, sorriu, olhando a cidade. "Bom, então é uma boa coisa eu ter voltado com você pra casa, eh? Você provavelmente teria passado direto. Você sempre faz isso."

Surpresa, Rukia o encarou. "Eu sempre faço o quê?"

"Você sempre passa direto pelas coisas. Você costumava fazer isso todo o tempo, lembra? Eu sempre tinha de parar e apontá-las para você. Por que você faz isso o tempo todo?"

"Meu pai..." Rukia suspirou. "Ele sempre disse que é melhor estar focado em um destino apenas, do que deixar seus olhos vagarem. Ele diz que é o primeiro passo para o sucesso."

"É… faz sentido. Mas com certeza você perde um monte de coisas."

Rukia não disse nada, simplesmente encarou o seu velho amigo. Finalmente fechou os olhos, suspirando; depois, abrindo-os e deixando um pequeno sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto. "Acho que sim," sussurrou, olhando novamente para o pôr-do-sol.

_Mas você nunca perde nada, não é Ichigo? E sempre compartilha tudo comigo. Com todo mundo. Creio que é apenas o seu jeito._

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Obrigada por sempre me parar para poder ver as coisas."

Ele riu levemente. "Não tem de que."

Juntos, eles olharam o pôr-do-sol enquanto o vento gentilmente soprava, mexendo suas roupas e cabelos.

Rukia não acreditava que o tempo, um dia, pudesse parar. Mas se esse dia chegasse, ela esperava que pudesse ser durante um desses momentos com Ichigo. Momentos assim sempre foram os seus favoritos.

_Momentos assim._

* * *

_Outro momento IchiRu ♥ Simplesmente a-do-ro. _

_Agradecimentos especias a **Hyuuga Mitha**; Itakochan8D; **s2 PinkCherry s2**; Boke-chan e **Carol aka-neko**. Adoro suas reviews também!_

**_•• Mary's blá blá blá:_**

_Acabei postando um pouco tarde... motivo: fui à **Liberdade **hoje \O/ Andei tanto que meus pés estão doendo... O engraçado é que não gastei dinheiro em coisas relacionadas a animes, mas tive que me segurar para não gastar x ) _

_Ok, ok. Admito que gastei em **mangás**. Quando cheguei lá, não me contive e acabei indo direto procurar mangás. E quase tive um treco quando vi o volume 1 de **Death Note** na prateleira. Sim, sim, comprei. úù (A JBC acaba com o meu bolso. 10, 90? Ninguém merece...) Até que enfim poderei ter o L e o Raito no meu quarto Ohohohoho ; ) Fiquei feliz... achei que só iriam começar a vender no Anime Friends ou coisa do tipo. Bom, quanto antes melhor, certo?_

_Comprei também o DVD da segunda temporada de_ _**Hana Yori Dango. **Pra quem não conhece, é uma novelinha japonesa baseada num mangá que fez bastante sucesso por lá. Assisti a primeira temporada há um tempo e gostei, não conseguindo resisitir a comprar a segunda. Pra quem conhece J-dramas (novelas japonesas) mas nunca viu, é uma ótima pedida. Pra quem nunca assistiu qualquer J-drama, sugiro que comece a ver. Depois de ver coisas como **Nobuta wo Produce**, **One litre of tears** ou **Taiyou no Uta,** acabei viciada... como se eu já não fosse viciada em mangás, animes e J-music. •sem salvação•_

_Ai, ai... gostaria de ter mais dinheiro (quem não gostaria?!)._

_Mas agora chega_

_Ja nê O/_


	10. Capítulo 8

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Culpa dos Hormônios 

Parecia ser um programa comum para uma adolescente querer dar voltas por aí durante um Sábado. E lógico, querer passar esse tempo junto com um amigo – ou amigos, dependendo da preferência de cada um. Esse era o dilema que Rukia encarava, deitada em sua cama ainda vestida com seu pijama coberto de Chappy's e se perguntando quem ela exatamente poderia chamar em um Sábado.

Suas preocupações sobre Renji foram acalmadas na noite anterior quando ela ligou para ele apenas para descobrir que o garoto estava sofrendo de uma dor de garganta e falava apenas por um sussurro. Apesar disso, eles ficaram conversando até tarde da noite como sempre faziam, e quando ela desligou, Rukia estava sorrindo. Ela se preocupava demais com ele...

Sábado. Certo. A mente de Rukia vagueou de volta a um pensamento em particular, e ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Bom, ficar em casa nunca machucara ninguém, especialmente quando Byakuya estava fora de casa durante todo o dia.

_Espera... Ichigo não havia dito algo sobre um trabalho?_

Animando-se, Rukia se levantou, encarando a paisagem fora da janela. O sol brilhava e o vento parecia morno enquanto ele soprava pela fresta que ela havia aberto algumas horas atrás.

Ah, que inferno. Ela não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

* * *

Estava quente o suficiente para Rukia vestir seus jeans e uma camiseta branca na qual estava escrita em letras negras, _**"Keep your eyes off my ass and I'll keep my foot out of yours." (1) **_Era um presente que ela ganhara de Ichigo – ela sempre se preocupou em esconde-la de seu pai. Sabia que ele nunca aprovaria. 

A cidade estava movimentada, como sempre; Rukia ficou realmente confusa apenas olhando tudo a sua volta, mantendo seus olhos abertos para uma pequena loja chamada Urahara Shoten.

Quando ela viu a placa que declarava esse nome em grandes letras, ela presumiu que havia encontrado.

Duas crianças estavam em frente a ela; uma delas era uma pequena garota que varria quieta enquanto a outra era um garoto com um brilhante cabelo vermelho, que acertava o ar com sua vassoura, seus olhos brilhando; a garotinha suspirou, virando-se ao garoto. "Jinta, temos de limpar." Ela murmurou.

"Cala a boca! Não vê que estou praticando minhas tacadas?" Aliás, varrer é coisa pra garotas de qualquer forma." Como se para enfatizar sua palavras, Jinta acertou a cabeça da garota com a vassoura, fazendo-a gritar e se proteger com as mãos. "Ow, ow! Okay, okay!"

No momento seguinte, uma mão firme segurou a vassoura enquanto Ichigo saia da dentro da loja. "Vocês poderiam parar?" ele resmungou. "Tessai vai ficar irritado se você continuarem com isso."

E a boca de Rukia repentinamente ficou muito, muito seca.

Porque... Ichigo não estava vestindo uma camiseta. Apenas um par de jeans. E ainda por cima, seu peito estava totalmente exposto. Rukia sentiu o coração bater dolorosamente em seu peito.

Ela culpou os hormônios. É, era isso. Hormônios adolescentes. Nada além disso.

Como se ela não estivesse apreciando a vista.

Logo depois a garotinha a encarou; um baixinho "Oh" escapou de seus lábios, e ela tocou no braço de Ichigo. "Ichigo," ela murmurou. Ele seguiu seu olhar, piscando. "Oh, hey, Rukia. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Um..." ela repentinamente redescobriu seu poder de fala. "Eu estava apenas, você sabe... dando umas voltas. Então, pensei em vir ver esse lugar, já que você disse que trabalhava aqui. E... hã, por quê... por que você não está vestindo uma camisa?"

Ah, Rukia Kuchiki... essa foi a obra-prima da eloqüência.

Ichigo piscou, baixando o olhar para si mesmo; ele riu envergonhado, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. "Oh, bem... o ar condicionado da loja quebrou, então tenho trabalhado com Yoruichi arrumando isso. Minha camisa era toda hora sugada pelas frestas do aparelho então eu resolvi tirá-la." Ele segurou a porta aberta. "Quer entrar?"

Rukia assentiu, determinada a manter seus olhos no rosto de Ichigo e _em nenhum outro lugar_; ela até tentou manter sua mente cheia de coelhos. Muitos e muitos coelhos.

Malditos hormônios. Malditos hormônios do inferno.

"Sr. Kisuke?" Ichigo chamou enquanto entrava na loja. "Está aí?"

"Yeah, yeah. O que foi?"

A voz veio de um homem encostado contra um balcão, mirando o ar condicionado, um chapéu cobrindo seus olhos; ele ergueu o olhar quando viu Rukia. "Bem, bem. Agora, quem é essa amável garota? Por acaso você não é a namorada de Ichigo, é?"

"Ela é minha _amiga_. Rukia, esse é Kisuke Urahara. Ele é o dono da loja."

"Uh, oi." Ela sorriu levemente.

"Encantado." Ele sorriu brevemente antes de chamar alguém. "Hey, Yoruichi! Venha aqui e diga olá para nossa convidada!"

Pôde-se ouvir um grito abafado e uma maldição sendo rogada; no momento seguinte uma jovem mulher pulou da abertura no teto, sua bochecha suja de graxa e seu longo cabelo negro preso em um bagunçado rabo-de-cavalo. "Droga, Kisuke," ela sibilou, colocando o dedo na boca. "Tirando minha concentração desse jeito, estúpido."

"Ah, Yoruichi. Diga olá para a amiga de Ichigo, srtª Kuchiki."

"Olá," Yoruichi murmurou, tirando seu dedo da boca para examinar o machucado. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Oi. Me desculpe se interrompi alguma coisa..."

"Não, nada interrompido." Yoruichi encarou Urahara. "Na verdade, Estava tentando convencer o Moranguinho aí que uma pausa para ele não faria nada mal. Essa coisa estúpida está quase concertada, posso me virar sozinha."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas. Uma pausa fará bem a você. Leve Jinta e Ururu para tomarem um sorvete ou algo do tipo." Yoruichi voltou a subir. Urahara riu.

"Você ouviu a dama, Ichigo." Ele murmurou. "Aqui." Ele estendeu alguns dólares. "Leve as crianças e sua amiga para comer alguma coisa. Por minha conta."

Ichigo piscou novamente em surpresa, mas ergue a mão para pegar o dinheiro. "Uh, obrigado," ele agradeceu, olhando para Rukia. "Quer tomar sorvete?"

"Sim, claro. Mas, hum, Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"Quando formos... você _vai_ vestir uma camisa, certo?"

Hormônios. Rukia total e completamente amaldiçoava seus hormônios.

Mas ela continuava a apreciar a vista.

**

* * *

** **¹: _"Keep your eyes off my ass and I'll keep my foot out of yours_**_" simplesmente quer dizer: "Mantenha seus olhos longe da minha bunda que eu mantenho meu pé longe da sua" _

_Frase ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Haushahus!_

_Agradecimentos a Hyuuga Mitha; **s2 PinkCherry s2**; Nya Tokiha; **Itakochan8D**; Boke-chan, **Alanya-sama**; Analu-san e a todos que acompanham mesmo não comentando \O/_

_•**Mary's blá blá blá**_

_Pois é, pois é. Estou mofando hoje em casa devido as minhas malditas provas que estão chegando. Ou seja, antes do final das aulas, nada de festas ou shopping ou cinema ou Liberdade (nos dois sentidos da palavra xP). Fff... quem disse que estar no 2º colegial é uma coisa mágica deve rever seus conceitos sobre magia. Deus, eu era feliz e não sabia..._

_Maaas, sobre o capítulo. Rukia sente arrepios ao olhar Ichigo seminu e põe a culpa nos hormônios... é, eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa. Afinal, somos adolescentes e precisamos aproveitar as coisas boas da vida. E um Ichigo sem camisa certamente é uma delas ;D_

_Ah, e tirando o fato de eu estar trancafiada em casa, estou feliz! Mangás e mangás e mais mangás futuramente estarão ocupando meu armário! Bleach, Death Note, Zettai Kareshi e, agora mais do que nunca, PRINCESS PRINCESS e VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Ok, nem sei se PP é legal, mas sei que VK é perfeito. Quanto tempo não esperei por esse manga... •suspira• Tenho que preparar meu bolso pra tanta coisa a ser comprada •suspira de novo•_

_Já cheega!_

_Ja nê! \O_


	11. Capítulo 9

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: É óbvio que eles estão namorando**

"Foi bem legal de sua parte, você sabe," Urahara murmurou.

"Não, não foi." A voz de Yoruichi era baixa e levemente abafada por estar dentro da abertura no teto da loja. "O garoto trabalha até demais. Ele merece uma pausa de vez em quando."

"Especialmente com uma linda jovem, huh?"

"Exatamente." Yoruichi disse, maliciosamente.

O homem de cabelos claros riu baixinho, fechando seu leque e deixando-o no balcão.

"Você é uma garotinha malcriada, pregando peças."

"Ah, Kisuke, você sabe que me ama."

Ele riu novamente, mas não havia nenhuma dúvida no sorriso leve que surgiu em seus lábios.

"Você não tem jeito, Yoruichi."

* * *

Ururu e Jinta haviam mostrado reações diferentes a Rukia quando Ichigo a apresentou; Ururu sorrira timidamente e dissera "Olá" enquanto Jinta fora um pouco mais direto: "Você é a namorado do cabeça de cenoura?" 

Com isso Ichigo corara furiosamente, enquanto Rukia riu e procedeu em dizer ao pequeno garoto que não, eles não estavam namorando, eram apenas amigos. Jinta bufou.

"Não sei. Vocês _parecem_ como namorado e namorada," ele resmungou.

E foi isso.

E para o alívio eterno de Rukia, Ichigo havia posto uma camisa, vermelha e branca que dizia "**Mr. Brightside**" (1). Enquanto eles andavam, Ichigo olhou para ela; e riu quando percebeu a camiseta que ela usava, fazendo-a olhar para ele. "O quê?"

"Essa camiseta." Ele a indicou enquanto Jinta e Ururu andavam a alguns passos a frente deles. "Eu achei que nunca veria o dia em que você a usaria de verdade."

"Hey." Meio ofendida, ela acertou seu cotovelo nas costelas do garoto, mantendo um olho em Jinta e Ururu. "Quem são as crianças?"

"Ururu e Jinta? Eles ajudam um pouco na loja. Jinta pode ser difícil de lidar às vezes, mas é uma boa criança por dentro. E Yoruichi..."

"Ela é, ah... interessante."

Ele riu. "É uma das palavras que a descreve, suponho. Ela cresceu com Kisuke. Acho que você pode dizer que ela é nossa mecânica particular. Se algo quebrar, ela dá tudo de si para consertar."

A informação era útil, e Rukia sorriu brevemente antes de olhar novamente para Ururu e Jinta, mantendo um olho sobre eles. Ela andou um pouco à frente para alcançá-los enquanto Ichigo demorava-se um pouco mais atrás, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele sorriu antes de olhar ao redor, observando a multidão; até que parou de se mover, seus olhos se estreitando.

Um grupo de garotos da sua escola estava parado na esquina; não era o suficiente para realmente fazer Ichigo se irritar, mas o que eles _faziam_ era o suficiente – lançando olhares maliciosos para Rukia um pouco indecentemente demais para o seu gosto. Especialmente o enorme líder do grupo.

Ichigo acelerou o passo um pouco, para assim, andar ao lado de Rukia; ela o olhou curiosa, guinchando baixinho em surpresa quando Ichigo envolveu seus ombros com um braço e a puxou para mais perto enquanto andavam. "Ichigo...?"

"Apenas vamos andando." Ele encarou sobre a cabeça dela, o grupo de garotos, esperando que eles entendessem a mensagem. E aparentemente eles entenderam, pois todos encararam de volta, mas começaram a se dispersar e andar novamente, perdendo a vontade desde que era óbvio que o objeto do interesse deles fora tomado. Relaxando, Ichigo afrouxou seu braço, mas não o tirou dos ombros de Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"O que diabos foi isso?"

"Eu só tive de mandar uma mensagem."

Rukia o encarou por mais um momento, esperando que ele respondesse, o que não aconteceu; ela suspirou e continuou andando, mas sem fazer tentativa alguma de tirar o braço de seus ombros.

* * *

"MEU DEUS, você viu isso?" 

O grito de Michiru fez com que Ryo olhasse sobre o livro que lia, meio interessada enquanto o trio caminhava. Chizuru contraiu as sobrancelhas. "E qual é o problema?" ela perguntou. "É a Rukia e o Ichigo. E daí?"

"Mas olha pra eles! Digo, eu sei que eles são íntimos, mas..."

Por um momento as três garotas estudaram a par que andava na outra calçada, inconscientes de seus observadores. Finalmente, Ryo sorriu maliciosa, voltando a seu livro. "É realmente muito fácil de perceber, sabe" ela murmurou.

"Huh? O que você quer dizer, Ryo?"

"Bom, foi você que nos apontou isso."

"É, mas o que isso significa?"

"Significa... que é _óbvio_ que eles estão namorando."

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto Chizuru e Michiru pensavam sobre isso; os olhos da garota ruiva brilharam. "Isso significa que eu terei a Orihime para mim?"

"_Chizuru..."_

"O QUÊ? Só estou perguntando!"

Michiru sorriu. "Não sei. Acho que eles parecem fofos juntos."

E foi isso.

**

* * *

**

_**1**: "Mr. Brightside" literalmente quer dizer "Sr. Otimista"._

_**Itakochan8D**; s2 PinkCherry s2; **Nya Tokiha**; Hyuuga MItha; **Carol aka-neko**; Boke-chan e a todos que acompanham: Obrigada. Mesmo._

_Mary's blá blá blá:_

_Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem. Só pra não sair da rotina: adoro o Ichigo xP. Ele e o seu jeito superprotetor e meio possessivo. Por que maldição não fazem caras assim na vida real? Heim? •suspira e faz bico•_

_Sem muito o que dizer. Hoje de manhã acordei cedo só pra fazer uma prova no colégio. É, no sábado mesmo e ainda por cima de todas as matérias juntas. Testão, ninguém merece..._

_Estou aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo exausta. Mas vou dormir um pouco agora... ainda tem a semana de provas específicas pela frente T.T_

_Ja nê!_


	12. Capítulo 10

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Nada mais**

A escola era um inferno.

Rumores eram como uma faísca que se espalhava rapidamente, porque quando o sinal que anunciava o almoço tocou, Ichigo e Rukia foram capturados por seus respectivos grupos de "amigos" para lados diferentes do pátio da escola obrigados a revelar qualquer informação sobre a mais interessante revelação do dia.

A escola – e os "amigos" – eram um inferno.

* * *

"Vocês NÃO estão namorando? Moranguinho, como você pode NÃO namorar a linda senhorita Kuchiki?!"

Ichigo fechou a cara e teve um rápido pensamento de que poderia dar um soco em Keigo; mas fazer isso só iria aumentar o escândalo, não importando o quão satisfatório seria.

"É bem simples, na verdade." Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo. "Eu a conheço desde a escola secundária, sabe? Eu não posso realmente..."

"Mas ela é GOSTOSA!"

"Mais uma palavra, Keigo," Ichigo advertiu, sério. _Gostosa_ e _Rukia_ eram duas palavras que ele nunca poderia imaginar serem usadas na mesma frase. Rukia não era _gostosa_, ela era _bonita_.

... e de onde diabosveio _ESSE_ pensamento?

"Olha, somos apenas amigos, certo?" ele ergueu as duas mãos. "Caramba, ela salvou meu traseiro na primeira vez em que nos vimos."

* * *

"Você o salvou?"

"Não chamaria bem assim." Rukia se mexeu inconfortável sob os olhares curiosos de Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mohana e Michiru. Ryo sentou-se mais afastada lendo um livro, uma orelha virada para a conversa enquanto ela fingia desinteresse.

"Então do que você chamaria?"

"Não sei... Digo, ele apenas estava lá levando porrada dos garotos mais velhos, não podia deixa-lo sozinho..."

"Então você _realmente_ o salvou!"

"_Eu não disse isso_!"

* * *

"Então ela bateu nele e me arrastou para casa." Ichigo suspirou. "Fala sério, cara, não é exatamente o princípio de um romance ardente."

Um leve "Mm" escapou da boca de Chad, mas seus lábios estavam levemente curvados.

"Não é! Ela praticamente me arrastou para casa contra minha vontade! Infernos, nem teríamos nos conhecido agora se ela não tivesse parado.

"Mm."

"Que merda, Chad‼"

* * *

"Então vocês são só amigos?"

"Sim!"

"Tem _certeza_ disso?"

Mohana sorriu maliciosamente, erguendo as duas mãos. "Hey, só pra ter certeza," ela provocou. "Não quero você se arrependendo ou algo assim."

"Não vou me arrepender disso!" A voz de Rukia era firme. "Ichigo e eu somos apenas amigos, isso é tudo o que há, e isso é tudo o que vai ser. Somos apenas amigos, nada mais."

"Nada mais?"

"Apenas amigos e nada mais." Rukia contraiu as sobrancelhas e mordeu seu sanduíche. "Isso é tudo o que iremos ser. Nada mais, nada menos."

* * *

_É, é. Continue pensando assim, Rukia..._

_**Hyuuga Mitha**; s2 PinkCherry s2; **Analu-san**; Boke-chan; **Itakochan8D**; Fabiii-chan e a todos os que acompanham, como sempre, muitíssimo obrigada! Vocês sabem que a opinião de vocês é importante para mim, portanto comentem, ok ;)_

_•**Mary's blá blá blá**_

_Ótimo, ótimo. Estou de férias agora e acredito que a maioria de vocês também esteja. Ter duas semanas repletas de preguiça e moleza é muito bom, mas... isso não preocupa vocês? Preocupa a mim, acho... Se estamos nas férias de inverno, isso significa que já se passou meio ano. Seis meses em um piscar de olhos. Ano que vem já terei 17 anos e o vestibular está praticamente dormindo ao meu lado. **O tempo passa rápido demais**... e o que podemos fazer? Nada né. A não ser nos esforçarmos e ver no que é que dá. É. Talvez seja isso..._

_Mas deixando meus devaneios sem nexo de lado, vamos falar sobre o universo **Otaku**. Depois do sucesso no Japão do primeiro filme de BLEACH: "**Memories of Nobody**", agora haverá um outro! Isso mesmo, BLEACH terá um novo filme! O nome é "**Diamond Dust Rebellion**". Digamos que, para nós brasileiros, não é uma notícia tão grande já que nem eu mesma vi o primeiro filme, que só vai sair em DVD dia 5 de setembro, maaas pelo menos dessa vez não terá nenhuma garotinha metida a besta para atrapalhar nosso casal mais fluffy: **Ichigo e Rukia** (Pra quem não sabe, no filme "Memories of Nobody" aparece uma personagem que não existe no mangá nem no anime. O nome dela é Senna e é a responsável por deixar nossa querida Rukia um pouco de lado e ainda por cima fica toda grudada com o Ichigo... ). Porém o novo filme não terá ligação (creio eu) com o primeiro e estará focado em ninguém mais ninguém menos que... **HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU**! Fãs do Shirou-chan comemorem! Não darei mais detalhes por ser spoiler, mas já estão avisados._

_Outra novidade, que eu já havia comentado antes, era a vinda de **Vampire Knight** para o Brasil. E o melhor: já está nas bancas! Pelo menos na banca aqui perto de casa x) O ruim é que eu esperava que eles fizessem no formato "Tankohon" que é o tamanho usado nas versões brasileiras de Death Note e Naruto, mas acabou que saiu do mesmo tamanho que Furuba... não que eu esteja reclamando. Antes pequeno e traduzido a grande e bem longe da gente._

_Hoje haverá festa na Liberdade. O **Tanabata Matsuri**, festival das estrelas. E eu não vou... Quem for, por favor, me conta depois se foi legal. Adoraria ir, mas me contento com o **Anime Friends** mesmo. Dia 15 estarei lá vendo concurso de cosplay! Quem sabe eu não esbarre com um de vocês por lá, heim!_

_Bom, hoje escrevi demais. Afinal, estou de férias \O/ _

_Um dia já me disseram que eu escrevo muitas coisas inúteis depois da fic. Eu concordo. Realmente não sei como vocês conseguem ler tudo o que escrevo. Se é que lêem, né xP **Mas se não agüentarem mais minhas baboseiras, por favor, não deixem de me dizer, aí paro com isso. **_

_•Beijinhos• Ja nê O/ _


	13. Capítulo 11

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**_Capítulo 11: Kaien Shiba_**

Com um pequeno sinal de vitória, Rukia descobriu que andar com seu tornozelo machucado ficava cada vez mais fácil; agora ela apenas sentia uma leve pontada quando apoiava seu peso sobre ele. Havia levado alguns dias, mas parecia ter demorado muito mais.

Colocando sua mochila no chão, ela tamborilou os dedos na carteira seguindo um ritmo qualquer enquanto olhava para fora da janela, só escutando metade do que seus companheiros de sala murmuravam. Havia o rumor de que o antigo professor de História havia se aposentado este ano devido a sua saúde decadente e agora havia um grande debate sobre quem seria o novo professor. Por enquanto, os votos iam para um ciclista com uma tatuagem de dragão, barba e óculos de sol.

Fechando os olhos, Rukia encostou a cabeça na carteira por um momento com um suspiro; não só porque as garotas haviam-na raptado durante o intervalo do almoço, mas também porque trouxe alguns pensamentos confusos de volta.

_Merda._

'Garotos' sempre fora um assunto sobre o qual ela nunca pediria ajuda a Byakuya nem em um milhão de anos... o que a deixava perdida. Bom... talvez Yoruichi pudesse dar uma mãozinha... ela parecia saber bastante sobre homens...

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, fazendo Rukia pular da cadeira. Um homem alto e de cabelos negros entrou confiante na sala, pausando apenas para tirar sua jaqueta e pendura-la na cadeira, antes de se virar para os alunos, sorrindo de modo superior e fazendo com a mão um sinal... um sinal qualquer.

"Meu nome é Kaien Shiba." Sua voz era tão confiante quanto sua pose. "Serei o seu professor pelo resto do ano."

Interessada, Rukia o estudou com curiosidade. Talvez ela fosse capaz de se manter acordada durante as aulas de história dali em diante.

"Okay, vou fazer a chamada agora e, por favor, tentem ser compreensíveis; eu posso não lembrar de todos vocês na primeira tentativa." Kaien arregalou os olhos para a lista de chamada em sua mesa e começou a chamar os nomes em ordem. Rukia manteve seus ouvidos atentos.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Aqui."

Ele a mirou, estudando-a por um momento; ela podia jurar que havia visto algo faiscar em seus olhos, mas fora rápido demais para que ela identificar o que era, e ele voltou à chamada.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Estranho._

* * *

O sinal tocou e os alunos correram para fora da sala. Rukia ficou por um momento mais; ela descobrira que o jeito mais fácil de caminhar por aí com seu tornozelo machucado era evitar ser empurrada pelo fluxo de pessoas; então ela apenas esperava a classe ficar vazia. Isso geralmente significava ter de se apressar para a próxima aula assim não chegaria atrasada, mas isso funcionava suficientemente bem.

"Kuchiki." erguendo o olhar em surpresa, ela notou que Kaien ainda estava em sua mesa. "Tem um momento?"

Franzindo o cenho, ela jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e andou até ele, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa. "Sim, Sr. Shiba?"

Ele riu de repente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros; e Rukia automaticamente pensou em Ichigo. A semelhança entre eles era assustadora. "Por favor, Kuchiki. Eu me sinto velho quando alguém me chama de 'Sr. Shiba'. Apenas me chame de Kaien, okay?"

"Uh... okay, Sr. Shi… uh… Kaien."

Ele aparentemente percebera sua confusão, pois sorrira levemente. "Você provavelmente está se perguntando o porquê de eu estar sendo tão amigável, eh?" Rukia engoliu em seco e assentiu. Kaien a estudou por um momento antes de falar, como se quisesse ter certeza de algo.

"Seu pai... não seria Byakuya Kuchiki, seria?"

"Meu pai?" Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram. "Uh… sim. Seu nome é Byakuya."

Por um momento Kaien a encarou; então riu novamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Irônico," ele murmurou. "Puramente irônico."

"Huh?"

"Seu pai e eu éramos melhores amigos no colégio, Kuchiki. Mas creio que você não saiba disso, não é?"

"N-não... não sabia..."

Kaien deu um pequeno sorriso. "Achava que não. Tudo certo, Rukia. Vá para aula; vai se atrasar. Vejo você por aí, okay?"

"Uh… okay. Até mais, Kaien."

Rukia saiu apressada da sala, pois Kaien estava certo e ela tinha apenas alguns minutos para chegar à outra sala; mas não havia como negar a sensação morna que havia florescido em seu peito após falar com Kaien.

* * *

_Capítulo curto..._

_**Hyuuga Mitha**; Analu-san; **Boke-chan**; Itakochan8D; **s2 PinkCherry s2** e a todos que acompanham, como sempre, muito obrigada! •faz reverência•_

_•**Mary's blá blá blá**_

_Morrendo de tédio em casa por não ter praticamente nada pra fazer... por isso meu tempo em frente ao computador tem aumentado significativamente. Tenho lido muito Doujinshis esses dias. Doujinshis são, na verdade, fanfics na forma de mangás, e muitos são idênticos ao mangá verdadeiro. E tem cada um lindo de morrer... •suspira• Mas para ser franca, são difíceis de encontrar na net. Consegui os que tenho graças a muita procura, dedicação e uma terrível dor nas costas. Quem quiser ver uma página de um dos Doujinshi que tenho pode ir lá no meu Profile e clicar no link... Juro que não é vírus!_

_E, só pra saber, alguém sabe como linkar uma palavra aqui no "Fanfction ponto net"? Tipo, fazer com que a pessoa clique em uma palavra apenas e ela sirva de link, sem que o "endereço" apareça. Já tentei todos os códigos que sei, mas nada... Então, quem souber de algo, por favor, me diga, ok?_

_É isso por hoje_

_Ja nê"_


	14. Capítulo 12

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Álbum de Fotos**

A porta abriu com um leve 'click'; Rukia espiou cautelosamente pela abertura. "Pai?" ela chamou baixinho.

Não houve resposta e Rukia entrou dentro de casa, deixando a porta fechar atrás dela. Ela checou para ter certeza que estivesse bem trancada, dando um belo giro na maçaneta antes de se virar para o interior da casa.

Não demorou muito para ela perceber que Byakuya ainda estava no trabalho. Ela suspirou levemente e colocou sua mochila no outro ombro, contraindo as sobrancelhas. Ela gostaria de perguntar a ele sobre Kaien.

_Por que você não me contou sobre ele, pai?_

Rukia fez uma careta, largando a mochila e a abandonando em frente à porta, indo ao escritório. O escritório era o lugar de vários livros e álbuns de fotos que a família Kuchiki possuía; apesar disso, Rukia não havia tocado uma vez sequer nesses álbuns desde que sua mãe havia morrido. Depois da morte de Hisana, Byakuya havia pegado todos os álbuns e os colocado na prateleira mais alta, e Rukia, na época com cinco anos, não conseguia alcança-los. Ela, então, rapidamente perdeu interesse neles assim como crianças sempre faziam e os deixou lá, juntando pó.

Os álbuns de fotos continuavam na prateleira mais alta. Mas Rukia não tinha mais cinco anos e seu interesse havia revivido.

Por um momento ela encarou a estante, sentindo-se muito como uma criança prestes a deslizar sua mão dentro de um pote de biscoitos só para ser pega no ato. Ela lançou um olhar nervoso por sobre o ombro, ainda que soubesse que Byakuya não estaria em casa por algum tempo e ela tinha a casa apenas para ela.

Aproveitando toda a sua altura, Rukia explorou com sua mão; seus dedos agarraram a lombada de um álbum, que ela puxou, espirrando quando a poeira se espalhou no ar. "Coisas velhas empoeiradas." Ela murmurou, correndo sua mão pela capa desgastada de couro. Sem hesitar, ela se ergueu para pegar o resto.

Uma vez que estava certa de ter todos, Rukia subiu as escadas correndo até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Sua mochila esquecida ao lado da porta.

_

* * *

_Ichigo saiu do banheiro em meio a uma nuvem de vapor, suspirando ao secar seu cabelo, a toalha ainda pendurada frouxamente em sua cabeça enquanto ele atravessava o corredor e chutava sua porta para fechá-la. 

Esta noite parecia estranha, talvez por ele saber exatamente o que o amanhã traria. Ichigo contraiu o rosto e puxou a toalha para que ela ficasse pendurada em volta de seus ombros.

Por um momento ele olhou fora da janela, para a lua. Soltando um leve silvo de frustração, andou até seu armário, abrindo-o, e tirando o único álbum de fotos que ele mantinha ali.

Fora um presente de sua mãe, quando ele tinha apenas seis anos; _"Cuide disso, meu filho, e coloque aqui suas memórias mais preciosas para que você possa sorrir em um dia chuvoso."_

"Eu nunca cheguei a agradecê-la por isso," ele murmurou, folheando as páginas e encarando as fotos.

_

* * *

_Muitas das fotos Rukia conhecia muito bem, de sua própria memória; chupando um sorvete com sua mãe, brincando sobre os ombros de seu pai. Coisas que aconteceram antes de sua mãe ficar doente e morrer. 

Olhar os outros álbuns provou ser muito mais interessante; fotos dos anos de escola de seu pai, fotos dele com sua mãe (Doces corações colegiais? Parecia ser possível), sorrindo e olhando um para o outro como se nada mais importasse. Fotos deles com um jovem garoto com um cabelo negro e espetado – Rukia supôs ser Kaien – seu braço sobre os ombros de Byakuya enquanto ambos sorriam para a câmera.

_Por que você não me contou, pai?_

A dor em seu peito aqueceu levemente, mas Rukia ignorou enquanto silenciosamente fechava o álbum. Por um momento ela encarou o couro da capa antes de rastejar sobre sua cama; olhando embaixo dela, sua mão procurou por alguns segundos antes de se fechar sobre a borda de algo, que ela puxou para seu colo.

Era uma velha caixa de sapato. Silenciosamente ela levantou a tampa.

_

* * *

_Ichigo seguiu o conselho de Masaki, enchendo o velho álbum com cada foto que ele estimava antes e depois da morte dela. 

Lambendo yogurt dos dedos com Isshin, mostrando a Karin como chutar uma bola. Algumas de suas mais antigas memórias, ele pensou, virando a página.

Usando o medalhão de Chad enquanto seu amigo se mantinha firme ao seu lado. Sendo bombardeado por ambos os lados por Mizuiro e Keigo (o porquê de ele ter guardado essa ele não tinha a menor idéia). Ele sorriu com a memória, virando para a última página do álbum; ele parou.

Ainda que houvesse espaço para no mínimo oito fotos, havia apenas duas preenchendo a página. A primeira fora tirada durante um pôr-do-sol; Rukia, que antes mirava o horizonte, havia espiado brevemente por sobre o ombro. Ichigo havia acompanhado tudo aquilo para que pudesse conseguir o momento certo, quando os olhos dela eram um mistura de admiração e divertimento e seu cabelo balançava fracamente.

A segunda era um dos momentos de Rukia do tipo "torture Ichigo porque ele encheu seu saco e mereceu receber um chute na bunda várias vezes". Ichigo não podia se lembrar exatamente o que ele havia feito para ter colocado Rukia em tal humor, mas havia sido algo grande, julgando pelo fato que, quando Isshin havia tirado a foto, Rukia tinha o garoto muito mais alto que ela preso em uma chave de braço e o batia na cabeça.

Isso havia doído, mas ambos riram disso depois. Ichigo sorriu e fechou o álbum, querendo ainda mais encarar o dia de amanhã.

_

* * *

_Fotos que haviam documentado a vida mais recente de Rukia eram mantidos na caixa, uma vez que os álbuns ficaram fora de seu uso por anos. As fotos eram, na sua maioria, dela e de Renji (sua favorita era quando ele estava balançando em uma árvore enquanto ela própria estava sentada um pouco mais acima; havia sido divertido) e dela com Ichigo, considerando que eles foram os dois amigos constantes que ela teve na vida. 

Ela tinha uma foto favorita de cada um deles, e agora ela colocava de lado a que ela estava com Renji para pegar a favorita com Ichigo.

Sempre escapava de Rukia como essa foto era a sua favorita, considerando o conteúdo.

Na foto (ela nunca entendera como havia conseguido ela) Ichigo estava ao lado dela, uma mão segurando sua mochila. Seu braço estava atrás da cabeça dela, sua mão formando o sinal de paz enquanto ele dava um sorriso; Rukia estava entre sorrir e olhar brava para Ichigo enquanto tentava tirar o braço dele de trás de sua cabeça, sua mão segurando o pulso do garoto.

Um pequeno sorriso passou pelo rosto de Rukia. Devagar ela colocou a foto sobre a dela com Renji, fechou a caixa, e colocou-a de volta embaixo da cama. Depois de muito pensar, ela colocou os álbuns embaixo da cama também, não querendo perdê-los de novo.

As duas fotos ela manteve ali, mas ao invés de colocá-las de lado, ela simplesmente andou até sua janela, abraçando-as contra si, e apenas olhou para a lua.

_

* * *

_

_Ok! Eu me rendo!_

_Sei que deveria ter postado no sábado, ou seja, ontem. E eu supostamente deveria cumprir com o meu dever de tradutora, mas... tive problemas. Não exatamente graves, mas preocupantes. Portanto, peço desculpas._

_Porém, porém, aí está o capítulo 12! É curto, mas fofo, o que acaba compensando._

_Hyuuga Mitha; **Analu-san**; Boke-chan; **Itakochan8D** e todos que acompanham, muito obrigada!_

_Sem **Mary's blá blá blá** dessa vez. Mas por favor, deixem review para a miiim!_

_Ja nê!_


	15. Capítulo 13

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Enquanto o Mundo se Desfaz

Ichigo ajeitou sua mochila sobre o ombro, começando a andar enquanto seguia seu pai e suas irmãs. Sua cabeça estava baixa, ambas as mãos o mais enfiadas possível dentro dos bolsos.

_17 de junho..._

O sol brilhou mornamente sobre sua cabeça. Um pássaro cantou feliz. Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas.

Hoje era o dia. Mas tão diferente daquele dia...

_

* * *

_"Renji! Você poderia desacelerar?!" 

O garoto com cabelos vermelhos ouviu a voz impaciente da amiga, mas nem deu atenção; com uma expressão irritada, Rukia meio que trotou e meio que saltitou para acompanhar o passo frenético dele.

"Que merda, Renji! Você me escutou? Renji!"

O que _infernos_ havia com ele? Confusa e sentindo sua raiva começando a crescer, Rukia arriscou correr, se postando em frente a Renji, largando sua mochila e colocando suas mãos sobre o peito do garoto. Ele parou de andar, mas não olhou para ela.

"Renji." A raiva diminuiu, sendo substituida por confusão. "O que há de errado?" Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

"Não é nada, Rukia."

"Vamos lá..."

Uma expressão dolorida passou pelo rosto de Renji e suas mãos se fecharam em torno dos pulsos dela; por um momento, só por um momento, Rukia pensou – desejou – que ele contaria o que havia de errado, como ele sempre costumava fazer quando eles eram crianças.

Mas essa esperança se despedaçou como vidro quando ele gentilmente retirou as mãos dela, deu um passo para o lado, e continuou andando. Confusa e magoada, Rukia o encarou, sentindo-se desesperançosamente perdida.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, mas de alguma maneira ela teve a sensação de que uma barreira havia se formado entre eles.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo odiava o cemitério.

Não que alguém da sua família soubesse disso; nem seu pai, nem Karin, nem mesmo Yuzu. Era seu pequeno segredo, o qual ele não tinha a intenção de dividir com ninguém.

Ele encarou o túmulo de sua mãe e sentiu seu coração se apertar dolorosamente. Sua memória voltando para aquele dia, seis anos atrás, aquele dia chuvoso...

_A garota perto do rio… eu a salvei… mas perdi minha mãe..._

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto eles ardiam dolorosamente e seus punhos se cerravam.

_Merda..._

"OKAY, crianças!" Isshin bateu palmas. "É hora do torneio anual de dominó de túmulos da família Kurosaki! O perdedor vai lavar meus pés!"

"Ugh..."

"Não, pai! Ichigo, faça ele parar!"

Ele abriu seus olhos, encarando o local de descanso eterno de sua mãe por mais um momento; então se virou para cumprir o papel de irmão mais velho que era.

Mas isso não acabou com a dor.

_

* * *

_

Era ruim o suficiente que, todas as vezes que Rukia tentava falar com Renji, ela se deparava com um muro invisível que havia subitamente aparecido entre eles; era, de alguma maneira, pior ainda pelo fato de que Ichigo não estava lá para acabar com sua frustração.

Mas, ainda que ambos a fizessem manter sua raiva e frustração, Tatsuki e Orihime a arrastaram facilmente para o seu grupo de amigos durante todo o dia. Era reconfortante e a distraía, e Kaien provou ser um ótimo "muro de borracha" contra o qual ela podia jogar toda sua raiva verbal; ele levou tudo isso na brincadeira, sorrindo levemente e sacudindo a cabeça.

Seu pai estava lendo no escritório quando ela chegou em casa, mas Rukia foi diretamente para o quarto, trocou seu uniforme, vestiu um vestido de verão e saiu de casa.

"Rukia." Ela parou ao ouvir o vaoz do pai. "Onde você está indo?"

Ela engoliu em seco, apertando a maçaneta. "Dar uma volta," ela respondeu. "Tenho que pensar sobre algumas coisas."

"Sei." Byakuya ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. "Só não fique fora até tarde, entendeu?"

Demorou um momento até que Rukia percebesse que seu pai estava permitindo ela _ir_, não tentando fazê-la _parar_; e então, sua boca abriu apenas um pouco enquanto ela encarou o pai. Byakuya sorriu brevemente antes de voltar para seu livro.

Sua boca voltou a se fechar, e ela sorriu. "Obrigada, pai!"

Ela correu para fora, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dela; Byakuya se manteve lá, pousou o livro sobre a mesa e andou até a janela, assistindo Rukia, enquanto sua figura diminuía e ela desaparecia do seu campo de visão.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo ouviu o suave 'tmp' de passos antes de ouvir realmente alguém; mas ele se manteve como estava, sentado na grama macia da colina, sua cabeça curvada. Houve outro som, e Rukia sentou silenciosamente ao seu lado, puxando suas pernas até o peito e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos enquanto mirava o pôr-do-sol.

Um momento de silêncio se manteve entre eles, longo e vibrando com perguntas, perguntas que não seriam facilmente respondidas; finalmente...

"Ichigo." A voz de Rukia era suave. Ela olhou para ela, mas a garota continuou mirando o sol. "Se você algum dia precisar conversar... eh." Ela pigarreou. "Eu estou aqui, você sabe."

Ela sempre tinha um jeito de mexer com seu humor; Ichigo apenas a encarou. Contraindo as sobrancelhas levemente, Rukia olhou para Ichigo e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. "Hey, você está quebrado ou o quê? Diga alguma coisa. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes."

Ele estava familiarizado com aquilo; o brilho irritante em seus olhos, o vento balançando o cabelo negro que roçava no rosto dela. Ichigo riu, inclinando sua cabeça para trás.

"É. Obrigado."

Um leve "Mmm" passou fácil pelos lábios dela, e o silêncio se impôs novamente.

Eles ficaram sentados dessa maneira; Ichigo ainda sofrendo pela morte da mãe, Rukia ainda confusa pelo comportamento de Renji.

Tudo iria se resolver de alguma maneira. Nenhum dos dois sabia como, mas iria.

"Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"O que eu perdi na escola hoje?"

A pergunta quebrou a seriedade incomum da situação e, incapaz de resistir, Rukia inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu.

_

* * *

_

_**Itakochan8D**; Hyuuga Mitha; **Analu-san**; Srta. Kinomoto; **Boke-chan** e a todos que acompanham, obrigada!_

_**• Mary's blá blá blá**_

_Sim! Estou de volta com meus comentários! O grande problema que tive foi mesmo meu computador, porque ele estava – ainda está – meio lerdo. Tenho quase certeza que é vírus, mas e a preguiça de chamar o técnico? •suspira• É duro não entender nada de computador..._

_Hoje passei o dia vendo filmes e mais filmes e mais filmes. Adorei alguns, odiei outros. Não entendi o fim de "Quando um estranho chama", achei "Blade Trinity" ruim demais e simplesmente amei "Ponte para Terabítia". Tá, eu sei que esse é um filme de criança, mas quem se importa? Digamos que ainda sou uma x) ter 16 anos não é grande coisa. Mas voltando ao filme, ele é voltado ao público infantil, mas achei tão... fofo e tocante. Sim, eu chorei se é o que vocês estão se perguntando. É um filme que mistura fantasia e realidade; num momento é o real, no outro o imaginário, mas depois há uma fusão dos dois... você fica meio sem saber o que vai vir em seguida. Eu sei que houve uma parte que eu fiquei em estado de choque, tipo "Como é que é?". E... bom, assistam e tirem suas próprias conclusões._

_Voltando ao mundo de Bleach, acabei de ler o capítulo 285. Não quero Spoilers aqui, mas posso dizer que finalmente parece que algo está chegando ao fim. Eu disse parece. Talvez não esteja. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi uma fala do nosso querido moranguinho; ele diz que vai levar todos de volta, maaas... qual é o primeiro nome de que ele se lembra? Sim! Rukia-chan! (Só presto atenção nas coisas que não são muito importantes...). Tudo bem que ele gritou o nome da Inoue, mas o que importa é a ordem, né? (quem disse isso?) Nosso casal mais fluffy é realmente o mais fluffy! Tá, chega!_

_Agora sobre o mangá. Bleach provavelmente vem com o mangá nº4 de Naruto. O que temos nas bancas agora é o nº3, ou seja, mês que vem provavelmente Bleach! Minhas mãos estão coçando só de imaginar poder ter esse mangá nas minhas mãos! Se bem que meu bolso vai coçar também de tão vazio que vai ficar. Tenho Death Note, Zettai Kareshi, Fullmetal, VK e agora Bleach para comprar! É de matar a gente mesmo..._

_Tenho muitas outras coisas pra falar (sério...), mas hoje já deu muito! Haushuahs! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e de Ichigo + Rukia sentados na colina. •suspira•_

_Bom, é isso aí!_


	16. Capítulo 14

Postando atrasada, eu sei. Meu PC ainda ao está bom o suficiente. Meu corpo está em alerta, pois a todo o momento tenho medo que ele trave ou coisa assim. Mil desculpas, mas pelo menos hoje ainda é domingo...

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14: Amigo do meu amigo**

Rukia estava determinada a fazer Renji lhe contar o que havia de errado, mesmo que ela tivesse de derrubá-lo e chutar sua bunda repetidamente. Ele era seu amigo e, se ele estava sofrendo, não deveria guardar tudo apenas para si.

Ela decidiu fazer isso no fim do dia, esperando sob uma árvore; no momento em que Renji colocou o pé para fora, ela correu, agarrou seu braço e o puxou para as sombras.

"Rukia! Cacete, que diabos--?"

"Fique quieto." As duas palavras sibilaram por entre os dentes cerrados. "Fique quieto ou então me ajude a chutar esse seu traseiro. Agora me conte o que diabos está acontecendo nesse seu cérebro estúpido se não vou quebrar sua cabeça e dar uma olhada."

"Rukia..."

"Você tem cinco segundos." Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

Renji a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que sua raiva era um tipo de preocupação; quanto mais brava ela estava, mais preocupada ela se sentia por dentro. E sabia que se ele não a contasse, ela facilmente iria cumprir sua ameaça. "Okay, Okay." Ele mordeu seu lábio, desviou o olhar, engoliu em seco. "Você… você sabe que meus pais brigam muito, certo?"

"Yeah." Eles sempre brigam, Rukia pensou. "Eu sei."

"Yeah, bom..." Renji soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos. "Eles estão... se divorciando."

Por um momento Rukia encarou seu amigo; seus olhos se arregalaram e lentamente ela entendeu o que ele havia dito, mas seu cérebro se recusava a processar o que aquilo realmente significava. "... o quê?"

"É oficial dessa vez." Renji sentiu a ardência quente das lágrimas se formarem e xingou baixinho, infeliz. "Eles haviam conversado sobre isso antes, sabe? Mas eu nunca pensei..."

Era extremamente difícil fazer Renji chorar. Seu pai sempre desaprovou lágrimas, fraqueza, e sua mãe sempre ficava ao lado de seu pai, mesmo quando eles tinham brigado feio. Mas eles ainda eram seus pais, de longe a fortaleza da sua vida, e no momento, sua vida estava se despedaçando ao seu redor.

Quando as primeiras lágrimas caíram, Rukia largou sua mochila e caminhou lentamente até seu amigo, o abraçando forte, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto os braços dele se fechavam em torno dela e Renji virava o rosto para o cabelo negro dela, escondendo seus soluços.

* * *

Uma batida suave na porta chamou a atenção de Isshin; se levantando, ele andou até a porta, abrindo-a.

"Oi." Rukia sorriu. "Ichigo está em casa?"

Isshin assentiu antes de se virar. "ICHIGO!" ele baixou a voz. "Desça aqui! Você tem uma linda amiga na porta, não a faça esperar!"

Uma porta bateu e Rukia pensou ter ouvido um palavrão; no instante seguinte, Ichigo desceu as escadas, seu cabelo laranja apontando para todas as direções. "Rukia?"

O sorriso da garota se enfraqueceu um pouco. "Posso falar com você um minuto?"

* * *

"Os pais do Renji estão se divorciando?" 

Rukia sentou na beirada da cama, assentindo, enquanto ele secava o cabelo. "Yeah." Ela puxou as pernas em direção ao peito. "Eles sempre brigavam, então era sempre ameaça; mas agora eles estão falando sério."

Ichigo tirou a toalha da cabeça e a deixou pendurada no pescoço. "Então, o que você quer que eu faça a respeito disso?"

"Eu sei... que você não gosta muito dele." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Mas... você pode tentar… não sei, falar com ele?"

"O quê?"

"Renji... não é bom em lidar com outras pessoas. Ele nunca foi, mesmo quando éramos crianças. O único amigo que ele realmente teve foi eu. Mas... ele vai precisar mais do que apenas eu para superar isso."

Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas, esfregando sua nuca. "Manter um olho nele, eh?"

"Ele é só meu amigo, você sabe." Rukia encolheu os ombros. "Gosto de cuidar dos meus amigos."

Por um momento o garoto de cabelo laranja contemplou essas palavras; finalmente, ele suspirou e se largou na cama ao lado dela. "Okay." Ele murmurou. "Vou fazer isso."

"Há algum tipo de troca envolvida nisso?"

Ele a lançou um olhar irritado. "Ele é seu amigo, não é? É o suficiente pra mim."

Ela não pôde evitar; um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Rukia e ela abraçou Ichigo com força, não se importando com a água que escorria do cabelo do garoto até o seu pescoço, sobra do banho que ele tomara antes. "Obrigada, Ichigo."

Ichigo grunhiu.

"Você vai se molhar, monga."

* * *

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, Ichigo continuou por alguns minutos em sua carteira antes de levantar e caminhar para fora. 

Ele imediatamente viu Renji, sentado sozinho sob uma árvore. Suspirou. "Hey, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro," ele murmurou. "Se importam se eu convidar alguém para comer com a gente?"

"A garota nova, moranguinho?" Os olhos de Keigo se iluminaram, brincalhões.

Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, andando até onde Renji estava sentado; o garoto de cabelos vermelhos levantou a cabeça e fez uma expressão dura. "Vai embora, Kurosaki."

Ichigo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Almoce conosco, Renji."

"Por que eu deveria?"

Só as palavras de Rukia na noite anterior e a dor escondida por trás dos olhos de Renji impediam Ichigo de socar esse idiota ali e agora; Ichigo suspirou, olhou sobre o ombro para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando, e agachou em frente ao outro garoto.

"Porque Rukia é minha amiga," murmurou, "e ela é sua amiga também. Ela está preocupada com você. Eu posso não gostar exatamente de você, mas qualquer amigo dela é meu amigo."

Por um momento Renji olhou para outro lugar, e Ichigo pensou que ele iria recusar; finalmente ele suspirou. "Só porque é a Rukia," ele murmurou, se erguendo. "Sacou isso?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sorriu divertido. "Só porque é a Rukia."

Tendo alcançado um acordo, e de algum modo uma trégua, os dois garotos andaram de volta até onde Mizuiro, Keigo e Chad esperavam.

De onde ela estava sentada com Orihime, Tsatsuki e as outras garotas, Rukia viu.

E sorriu.

_Obrigada, Ichigo._

* * *

•_suspira• Gosto desse capítulo. Lindo demais, mas me faz ficar revoltada, sei lá. PQP! A Rukia tem uma sorte do cão! Ela tem um pacote imenso, sabe? Tipo, Renji+Ichigo+Kaien e leve de graça um Byakuya também! Ok. Estou desolada._

_Bom, bom. Como vocês já estão a par dos meus problemas técnicos, esperam que entendam também que responder reviews é complicado. Mas saibam que eu lei **SIM**__ todas as reviews e me divirto, me emociono, e tra-lá-lá. Estou muito agradecida. Quando tudo isso passar eu responderei com certeza, mesmo que me xinguem de FDP. (porque aí eu xingo de volta xP)_

_Analu-san__**; Hyuuga Mitha; **__Srta. Kinomoto; __**Itakochan8D; **__Bellatrix__ e a todos que acompanham, muitíssimo abrigada! _

_E queria agradecer a todos que adicionaram __**Como Irmãos **__para suas listas de Favoritos! Mas principalmente para aqueles que adicionaram __**Pétalas sobre a neve**__ e __**Que Seja Infinita**__ para suas listas, já que essas fics são de minha autoria! •se acha• xD_

_Melhor eu ir antes que dê pau no PC de novo..._

_Ja nê O/_


	17. Capítulo 15

Tradução da fic original: _**"**__**Like Brother and Sister**__**"**_ de _**RadiantBeam**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e essa fic não possiu fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Cuide dela

Rukia acenou para Ichigo antes de correr atrás de Orihime e Tatsuki; ela havia decidido voltar para casa junto com as garotas hoje, para felicidade de Inoue. Ichigo deixou um breve sorriso passar por seu rosto enquanto as três garotas desapareciam; Rukia parecia estar se enturmando.

_Então o que irá acontecer quando o pai dela tiver de se mudar de novo?_

Ele contraiu as sobrancelhas.

"Yo, Ichigo." Ele ergueu o olhar, surpreso ao ver Renji acenando para ele. "Posso falar com você um segundo?"

"Claro." Arrumando sua mochila no ombro, Ichigo andou atá onde estava o garoto de cabelos vermelhos. "Sobre o que você quer falar?"

Renji soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos. Ele sabia que aquilo iria machucar um pouco – Okay, talvez muito – e ele também sabia que isso iria machucar ainda _mais_ se Rukia descobrisse que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Merda, ela iria chutar o seu traseiro. "Olha, antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, prometa que não contará a Rukia."

"Huh?"

"É uma pergunta de 'sim' ou 'não', Ichigo."

"Okay, okay! Não vou contar a ela. Prometo."

Renji quase riu da expressão irritada no rosto de Ichigo, mas ele resisitiu; não estava afim de levar porrada naquele momento. "Obrigado."

"Cala a boca. Então, o que você tem em mente?"

Ah, sim. O ponto. A razão do porque ele estar tendo essa maldita conversa em primeiro lugar. Renji soltou a respiração com força e suspirou. "Ichigo... você conhece Rukia faz um tempo, certo?"

"Yeah… desde a Escola secundária. O que é que tem?"

"Vai com calma, caramba. Você... gosta dela, certo?"

O rosto de Ichigo ficou branco. "HUH?"

Renji estava achando muito difícil continuar sendo tão generoso agora, especialmente tanto quanto um garoto de cabelos laranja e espetados fora; mas Rukia não pretendia dizer nada, ele estaria ferrado se não fizesse nada. "Como amiga," ele murmurou, esperando que essas palavras ajudassem Ichigo a recuperar seu poder da fala.

Aparentemente não, mesmo que sua boca houvesse se fechado. Renji contraiu as sobrancelhas e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Olha, caramba, não estou perguntando se você está apaixonado por ela ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só estou perguntando se você é amigo dela e se preocupa com ela."

"Sim!" Então ele _podia_ falar.

"Obrigado novamente. Agora fique quieto e escute direito, porque não estou a fim de ficar repetindo."

Ichigo fechou o rosto, um pouco confuso, mas ele não quis interromper; Renji franziu levemente a testa antes de desviar o olhar, limpando a garganta.

"Cuide dela, certo? Não por mim," ele acrescentou rapidamente. "Não por mim, infernos, não. Apenas... por ela. Porque com toda essa confusão acontecendo com os meus pais, não vou estar ali para ela da maneira como costumava estar, e ela gosta de você. Então... cuide dela."

"Porque eu deveria?"

"E porque _não_ deveria?"

Ichigo abriu a boca para dar uma resposta; quando nada saiu, ele lentamente fechou-a de novo. Com um ponto a favor, Renji sorriu divertido; mas o sorriso logo desapareceu.

"Olha, apenas cuide dela, okay? Ela pensa que é invencível, mas não é, e não vou estar lá o tempo todo para ter certeza de que ela não vai fazer nada estúpido. Então só... cuide dela, Kurosaki."

Renji estendeu sua mão; por um momento, Ichigo apenas encarou.

Uma parte dele sabia que ele não tinha razão para fazer aquilo; nenhuma razão. Ele não devia a Renji – ou Rukia – nada.

Então ele lembrou dela, mirando o pôr-do-sol. Suspirou.

Erguendo o braço, ele apertou firmemente a mãos de Renji.

"Vou cuidar, Abarai."

Renji acreditou nele.

* * *

_Capítulo curto e o tempo também é curto! Prova de inglês pra mim! Desculpem-me, mas sem **•Mary's blá blá blá** por hoje também x(_

_Analu-san; **Hyuuga Mitha**; Srta. Kinomoto; **Itakochan8D**; Belatrix; e a todos que acompanham: Obrigadaaaa!!_

_Atrasada, atrasada! Desejem sorte para mim xD_

_Ja nê O/_


	18. Capítulo 16

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16: De danças e opiniões

"Entããão, Ichigo, ouviu que a dança de fim de ano está chegando—"

"Mais uma palavra, Keigo." Um olhar assassino foi lançado em sua direção. "Mais. Uma. Palavra."

"Hey, só estou falando..."

Ichigo encarou o outro garoto, contraindo o rosto. Keig sorriu malicioso, erguendo as duas mãos, fingindo inocência. "Só pensei que deveria perguntar."

Ichigo grunhiu antes de descansar o queixo na palma da mão, estudando o relógio da classe e escutando seu tique taque. O sinal que daria fim ao primeiro período estava prestes a tocar e ele poderia facilmente sair dessa aula com sua paz mental intacta se não fosse por essa porcaria de anuncio feito por um certo alguém no começo do dia.

_Tique… taque… tique__…_

A dança de fim de ano. Permissão para todas as series, todos os adolescentes, mesmo sendo de outras escolas contanto que elas tivessem RG e estivessem acompanhadas pela pessoa que as convidara. Isso era, em todos os aspectos, o momento mais esperados por todos os casais – ou casais em potencial na mente de muitos – para ficarem juntos pelo resto do verão e, esperançosamente, pelo resto das suas vidas escolares.

Ichigo já podia imaginar um casal pelo qual quase todos estavam torcendo.

Tique... taque... tique...

Com esse pensamento, ele espiou Rukia com o canto do olho. A garota de cabelos negros estava lendo um livro, prestando atenção em absolutamente nada que acontecia em volta até que o sinal tocasse. Ela nunca fora de dar ouvidos a rumores, então ela não sabia o quanto esperada era a dança de fim de ano.

Tique... taque... tique...

"Merda." Ichigo fechou os olhos com um suspiro._ "_Merda dos infernos."

_

* * *

_

"-Então eu ouvi sobre aquela tal de Hinamori, sabe, Momo Hinamori? Yeah, ela vai com Kira..."

"Izuru? Pensei que aquele garotinho de cabelos brancos estava a fim dela."

"Toushirou? Ah, não, ele desisitiu dela na oitava série, pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi-"

"Ela não está ficando com a tal de Matsumoto?"

"HUH? Como ele pegaria aquela gostosa?"

Rukia revirou os olhos e continuou andando, não dando a mínima para as conversas ao seu redor enquanto ia em direção ao seu armário. Ela nunca fora alguém que se importasse com a opinião dos outros, e ela não se importava agora quando girava a combinação do seu armário e o abria.

"... Sabe, estou realmente torcendo por um casal dessa vez." Um veterano murmurou.

"Oh? Quem?"

"Você sabe, aqueles dois calouros? Como eram os seus nomes… Kurosaki e Kuchiki?"

Rukia congelou.

"Espera, você quer dizer aquele garoto de cabelo laranja e a garota nova? Por que eles?"

"Yeah, não sei... eles apenas parecem se encaixar, sabe? Tipo, eles _podem_ estar com outras pessoas se eles quisessem, mas você realmente pensa que eles pertencem _um ao outro_."

Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente, escutando em silêncio. Rukia nunca tinha pensado sobre isso desse jeito; infernos, por que ela deveria? Ichigo era apenas seu amigo.

... não era?

_Oh, merda._

"Mas o pai dela não é transferido constantemente?" O outro aluno fez uma careta em confusão. "Como isso poderia funcionar?"

"Sonso… o poder do amor… dá um jeito nisso algum dia. Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa."

Rukia bateu a porta do seu armário e andou pelo pátio sem olhar para trás.

"... Oh, isso me lembra. Com quem Inoue vai?"

"Escuta essa: Ishida a convidou. Uryuu Ishida. E ela disse sim."

_

* * *

_

"Não posso acreditar que você disse sim de verdade."

"O quê?" Orihime olhou para Tatsuki confusa. "Foi errado eu ter dito sim?"

"Não! Eu não... digo, você não gosta do Ichigo?"

Os pensamentos escaparam da boca de Tatsuki antes que ela pudesse pensar direito, e ela recuou levemente enquanto Orihime parava, olhando para ela. "Eu... eu quero dizer, você sabe..." gaguejou.

"Está tudo bem." Orihime sorriu de leve, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu gostava... de Ichigo." Sua voz falhou levemente. "Mas… não mais. Se ele algum dia gostar de alguém… não creio que seria eu, sabe?"

"Orihime..."

"E mais." O sorriso de Orihime se alargou enquanto ela se virava. "Eu realmente gosto de Uryuu. Eu o conheci por causa do clube de artesanato. Ele é um cara legal." Uma cor rosada apareceu em suas bochechas.

Tatsuki arregalou os olhos. "Vou ter que bater nesse garoto?" ela perguntou, cautelosa.

Orihime riu, colocando um dos braços em volta dos ombros da Tatsuki em um meio-abraço. "Não," ela sorriu. "Não vai ter de bater nele."

"Isso é bom." Tatsuki sorriu também. "Realmente bom."

_

* * *

_

_Dessa vez estou com um computador descente e com algum tempo livre (duas horas no máximo, e olha que minha prova de inglês já passou), portanto estou aproveitando para colocar as coisas em ordem. Respondendo as reviews, postando comentários idiotas e tra-lá-lá. •olha para a janela e pensa como gostaria de estar com um tal de Ichigo Kurosaki•_

_Ok, ok. •acorda do devaneio• vamos aos agradecimentos: Srta. Kinomoto; **Itakochan8D**; Bellatrix; **Analu-san**; Boke-chan e a todos que acompanham, obrigada pela paciência e tudo o mais._

_•**Mary's blá blá blá (o retorno!)**_

_Bom, bom. Aqui estou eu de novo comentando absurdos ao mesmo tempo em que assisto os capítulos de Bleach xD. Uma merda estar em fillers novamente. Eu até agüento os Bounts, mas essa coisa de irmãozinho e irmãzinha está me dando sono. Quem já viu os episódios 134, 135, etc, sabe do que estou falando (é, estou um pouco atrasada mesmo...) Tudo bem que a presença maior de um tal Capitão da Décima divisão ajuda, mas mesmo assim... E, pelo o que ouvi, haverá mais fillers daqui pra frente. Não faço idéia se é apenas um episódio ou uma saga inteira, mas o nome "Ácido" já apareceu, possivelmente representando um novo personagem. Vamos esperar e ver no que dá._

_Faz um tempo que comprei o manga 1 de Bleach (mais um sonho realizado \O/) e me assustei em ver como o traço do titio Kubo mudou drasticamente. Fala sério, o Ichigo, e principalmente a Rukia, estão tão... engraçados o.O' Mas ainda agradeço pelo traço ter mudado e termos Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Inoue, todo mundo, perfeitinhos e bonitinhos para apreciarmos (babarmos no caso dos garotos xP Hahaha‼). Não gostei de terem substituído as onomatopéias e nem do modo como Rukia ficou estranha falando daquele jeito estranho (sei que faz sentido por ela não saber muito sobre o mundo real, mas...), porém nada é perfeito, a gente sabe._

_No capítulo 286 (já tudo isso? O.O') teve um momento Inoue x Ichigo. Sou fã da Rukia, amo IchiRu, não vou com a cara da Inoue, mas vamos admitir que o que Ichigo fez foi algo digamos, invejável. Não do ponto dele, mas de Inoue, lógico. Se ele fizesse aquilo com a Rukia, eu pirava! Hahahaha! Seria tudo! Fofo demais ♥_

_Hhh... chega, né?_

_Ja nê O/_


	19. Capítulo 17

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17: Conselhos do Queixo de Bode e do Gato

"Pai! Você tá em casa?"

Ichigo nunca imaginara que ele iria, em sua adolescência, pedir ajuda ao seu pai sobre _qualquer coisa_. Sempre houvera uma espécie de regra silenciosa entre eles; que a qualquer hora Ichigo poderia pedir a Isshin alguma ajuda, mas ele não precisava fazê-lo_ realmente_.

... Mas levando em consideração os últimos eventos, ele meio que precisava fazer.

"Esse berro seria o som da voz do meu filho?" A voz de Isshin veio do hall. Ichigo cerrou os dentes, largando sua mochila e a deixando sobre a mesa.

Isso não iria ser fácil. De jeito nenhum.

"Uh, pai..."

"Yeah?"

"Eu... preciso… da sua ajuda."

Ele nunca iria esquecer o que ele estava fazendo agora. Nunca.

Isshin riu. "Ah é? Pra quê?"

"… garotas."

Um longo momento de silêncio se instalou; depois de alguns minutos, Isshin pisou no hall, para que Ichigo pudesse vê-lo. O garoto engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. "Há essa dança," ele murmurou, incapaz de fazer sua boca para de se mexer. "E os garotos, bom... nós temos de convidar garotas e..."

"Você não sabe quem convidar?" Isshin levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não! Sim! Digo…"

Isshin quase riu; mas resistiu a urgência. Quem quer que fosse essa garota, ela tinha Ichigo aos seus pés e provavelmente nem ao menos sabia disso. Ela já havia passado por isso antes. "Ichigo, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. Você conhece a garota?"

"... sim…"

Só porque seu filho tivera contato apenas com uma garota durante toda sua vida adolescente – ao menos uma que parecia ter causado alguma impressão – Isshin tinha uma boa idéia de quem eles estavam falando. "E você gosta dela?"

"_Pai..."_

Isshin levanotu a sobrancelha, e Ichigo grunhiu. "Sim," ele murmurou.

"Então porque você apenas não a convida?"

Ichigo gritou – alto – e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho o bastante para fazer um morango ter inveja. Dessa vez, Isshin riu _de verdade, _e alto. Ichigo ficou ainda mais vermelho e balançou sobre seus calcanhares, resistindo a vontade de correr para fora da sala.

Finalmente a risada de Isshin enfraqueceu até virar uma risada silenciosa; ele esfregou os olhos e sorriu para o filho. "É assim tão difícil?"

"Pai! Estamos falando da garota cujo passatempo predileto é me chamar de idiota!"

Ahá. Ichigo não percebeu o que ele falara, mas Isshin percebera. O homem coçou o queixo contemplativamente antes de sorrir novamente ao filho. "Ah, Ichigo," ele murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você não sabe?"

"... sabe o quê?"

"Quando ela te chama de idiota, esse é o modo dela dizer que _gosta_ de você."

A boca de Ichigo abriu e fechou comicamente; Isshin sorriu antes de se virar, acenando com sua mão sobre a cabeça enquanto andava de volta pelo hall.

"Boa sorte, Ichigo. Me diga se ela disser sim."

_

* * *

_

Rukia estava, quase literalmente, encrencada.

Ela não tinha muitos contatos femininos em sua vida. Seus dois melhores amigos eram garotos; seu pai dificilmente havia namorado alguém desde que sua mãe havia morrido, e ela não podia imaginar a si mesma indo até Kaien falar sobre assuntos de garotas. Ela brevemente considerou falar com Orihime e Tatsuki, mas dispensou a idéia.

Ela precisava conversar com alguém que conhecia o jogo.

Foi assim que ela se encontrou parada em frente ao Urahara Shouten, levemente inquieta e desejando que houvesse algo que desesperadamente precisasse de sua atenção. Depois de um momento, ela abriu a porta e entrou. "Um... olá? Estou procurando Yoruichi."

"Escutei meu nome."

Houve estalos de pés com botas, e Yoruichi deslizou através da porta dos fundos, parando. "Ah. Rukia. Não vejo você há um tempo. O que a traz aqui?"

"Uh... o Sr. Kisuke está por aí?"

"Huh? Oh, não. Ele e Tessai foram almoçar e Jinta e Ururu estão jogando baseball. Há apenas eu." Ela olhou para a garota mais nova curiosamente. "Algo em mente?"

"Yeah… eu estava imaginando se eu poderia falar com você..."

Os olhos dourados de Yoruichi brilharam curiosamente enquanto ela se içava até o balcão, sentando sobre ele e cruzando as pernas. "Então?" ela perguntou, batendo de leve no espaço ao seu lado; depois de um momento, Rukia sentou-se ao lado dela.

"O quanto você sabe sobre garotos?"

A mulher mais velha riu. "Sei o suficiente. Eles fazem você subir pelas paredes, fazem você ficar insana, e quando você se apaixona por um deles, não consegue viver sem ele."

Os lábios de Rukia se contorceram. _Isso resumia exatamente Ichigo. _Yoruichi descansou o queixo na palma da mão, estudando a garota mais nova. "Então, qual o problema com seu garoto?"

"Ah... bom..."

Yoruichi riu por dentro, fechando os olhos. "Não tem certeza ainda?"

"Yeah. Mas eu ainda esperava que..."

"Posso ajudá-la um pouco?"

"Yeah."

Yoruichi se inclinou para trás, estudando o teto contemplativamente por um momento enquanto refletia sobre o assunto. Uma mecha de cabelo deslizou sobre seu rosto e ela colocou de lado, enrolando com um dedo. "Você realmente gosta dele, eh?"

"Eu acho... sim"

"Ele vale todos os problemas, certo?"

Rukia sorriu. "Estou dizendo isso para mim mesma."

Sua companhia riu, fechando os olhos. "Escute um conselho meu, criança. Se você está dizendo a si mesma que ele vale a pena, então as chances são de que ele vale _mesmo_ a pena."

* * *

_Se a Rukia disser 'não' a você, Ichigo, não me importo de ir no lugar dela xD •sonha•_

_Analu-san; **Itakochan8D**; Hyuuga Mitha; **Boke-chan** e a todos que acompanham, muito abrigada!_

_•**Mary's blá blá blá**_

_Mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava fazendo provas... das 8 ao meio dia e depois de novo das 2 às 7. Ninguém merece ficar 9 horas sentada em silêncio e morrendo de fome. E ainda por cima ir suficientemente mal pra você ter vontade de se auto-estrangular... fala sério._

_Estou baixando agora o capítulo 287 do mangá. Espero algo envolvendo a Rukia dessa vez. Saudades da minha heroína favorita, né. Go Go Rukia-chaan!! Sem muito o que dizer hoje, pois durante a semana foi um saco e agora no fim de semana está sendo um saco maior ainda._

_Vamos ver se meu domingo será uma surpresa. •suspira• (É lógico que não será)_

_Ja nê..._


	20. Capítulo 18

Tradução da fic original: _**"**__**Like Brother and Sister**__**"**_ de _**RadiantBeam**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e essa fic não possiu fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Blá, blá, blá.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 18: Com Estilo

O dia seguinte foi entediante.

Quinto período. Música. Ichigo não sabia o porquê, diabos, ele havia escolhido fazer aula de música, ou como Rukia e todos os outros que ele conhecia haviam acabado ali também, mas o fato era que lá eles estavam.

Todos estavam entediados, e o professor havia faltado. O substituto estava adormecido na mesa.

Keigo puxou a manga da camisa de Ichigo, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios; silenciosamente ele se arrastou até a caixa de som no canto da sala. Os olhos de Ichigo se arregalaram e um sorriso malicioso começou a se formar.

_Enquanto o professor tira uma sesta, os alunos fazem a festa._

A mensagem silenciosa se espalhou pela classe como vento; até mesmo Rukia estava interessada.

Keigo apertou o botão "Ligar".

Música brotou dos alto-falantes; todos os olhos se voltaram para o professor substituto, mas ele meramente grunhiu antes de voltar a dormir. Keigo girou, saltando sobre sua carteira.

"É hora da festa!!"

Risadas preencheram o ar quando os alunos se levantavam, rindo e conversando enquanto a música tocava; Ichigo espiou Rukia, que ainda se mantinha sentada, assistindo toda a coisa curiosamente, obviamente querendo se juntar, mas não tendo certeza como. Decidindo que aquela era a melhor hora, o garoto de cabelos laranja empurrou sua carteira, decidido, e se levantou, começando a andar em direção à garota.

_**Another day is going by**_

_Outro dia está se passando_

_**I'm thinking about you all the time**_

_Estou pensando em você o tempo todo_

_**But you're out there**_

_Mas você está por aí_

_**And I'm here waiting**_

_E eu estou aqui esperando_

Todos os alunos congelaram enquanto a música americana se espalhou pela sala; risinhos e gritos ecoaram, já que Simple Plan era uma banda relativamente popular no Japão. Enquanto ele ouvia, um pequeno sorriso malicioso se espelhava pelo rosto de Ichigo e um plano começava a se formar em sua cabeça; ele alcançou facilmente a carteira de Rukia.

"Ichigo? O que é- _WAAAAHHH!_"

Rukia gritou quando Ichigo agarrou o encosto de sua cadeira, colocando-a no meio livre da sala; os olhos da garota se arregalaram e ela agarrou as bordas do assento para o bem de sua própria vida. "Ichigo?!"

_**And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cuz so many things were left unsaid**_

_E escrevi essa carta em minha mente porque muitas coisas não foram ditas_

_**But now you're gone, and I can't think straight**_

_Mas agora você se foi e não posso pensar direito_

_**This could be the one last chance**_

_Essa pode ser a última chance_

_**To make you understand**_

_Para fazer você entender_

"Relaxa, Rukia." Ele riu. "Apenas relaxe e aproveite a carona."

"Aproveitar O QUÊ?!"

Todos os olhos haviam se voltado a eles agora, Keigo silenciando qualquer um que tentasse falar. Ichigo sorriu e acenou levamente para a platéia antes de apoiar as duas mãos no encosto da cadeira de Rukia; os olhos da garota espiaram as mãos dele incertos.

No momento seguinte, com um forte empurrão, Ichigo girou a cadeira; seu braço serpenteou em volta da cintura de Rukia e a puxou contra ele enquanto a cadeira caiu com um estrépito no chão. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e suas mãos se apoiaram sobre o peito do garoto, fazendo-a ficar praticamente em seus braços.

Todos soltaram gritinhos de excitação.

_**I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa só para te segurar em meus braços_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_Tentar fazer você rir_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_De algum modo não consigo te deixar para trás_

_**I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa só para adormecer com você_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_Você irá se lembrar de mim?_

'_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

_Porque sei que não vou te esquecer_

Por um momento, Rukia se manteve tensa; lentamente, então, ela relaxou quando a compreensão brotou em sua mente. Sorrindo brincalhona, ela inclinou a cabeça, seus brilhantes olhos violetas encarando os de Ichigo. "Quer dançar?"

Ichigo apenas sorriu, antes de girá-la em volta com delicadeza; mas, não sendo uma garota fácil, Rukia deu um passo para trás, ergueu sua cadeira do chão e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando seu queixo na palma da mão, seus olhar atrevido.

O desafio era claro.

_**Together we broke all the rules**_

_Juntos quebramos todas as regras_

_**Dreaming of dropping out of school**_

_Sonhando em sair da escola_

_**And leave this place **_

_E abandonar esse lugar_

_**To never come back**_

_Para nunca mais voltar_

O ar estava pesado de expectativas e esperança; suaves murmúrios ondularam através dos alunos enquanto observavam a cena em frente a eles. Keigo sorria como um idiota – um idiota que havia ganhado na loteria – e Mizuiro se inclinava vez ou outra para sussurrar no ouvido do colega para que se controlasse, ele estava estragando o show. Chad sorria.

Ichigo andou calmamente até Rukia e começou a andar em volta da cadeira; ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para manter seus olhos nos dele, mas os seus lábios levemente curvados revelavam seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

O professor, surpreendentemente, ainda estava adormecido. Ou talvez ele tenha acordado em algum momento, achado que estava sonhando, e apenas voltado a dormir.

_**So now maybe after all these years**_

_Então, agora talvez depois de todos esses anos_

_**If you miss me have no fear**_

_Se você sente a minha falta, não tema_

_**I'll be here, I'll be waiting**_

_Estarei aqui, estarei esperando_

_**This could be the one last chance **_

_Essa pode ser a última chance_

_**T**__**o make you understand**_

_Para fazer você entender_

_**And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

_E simplesmente não posso deixar você me abandonar de novo_

Rukia estremeceu ao sentir os dedos de Ichigo deslizarem por sua nuca, suspirando nitidamente por entre os dentes cerrados. Ela agarrou as bordas da cadeira para se acalmar; sua nuca era extremamente sensível. Ela lançou um olhar a ele com o canto do olho.

_O que você está tramando Ichigo?"_

Ele percebeu o olhar da garota e simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, retirando os dedos da nuca dela; Rukia resistiu à urgência de suspirar em alívio, sabendo que essa guerra estava longe de terminar.

_**I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa par ate segurar em meus braços_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_Tentar fazer você rir_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_De algum modo não consigo te deixar para trás _

_**I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa só para adormecer com você_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_Você irá se lembrar de mim?_

'_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

_Porque sei que não vou te esquecer_

Então isso é o que chamam de brincar de "gato e rato"? Rukia sempre havia imaginado como seria quando ela via a antiga brincadeira sendo jogada em filmes ou jogos, e agora, nesse momento, ela parecia ser a vítima do jogo, o rato em vez do gato. E por algum distúrbio, por um desvio do destino, ela gostava disso.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa ou só vai continuar andando em círculos?"

"Cala a boca." Um sorriso maldoso passou pelo rosto de Ichigo. "Estou apenas preparando o terreno."

"Ãnh?"

"Paciência é uma virtude, Rukia." Ele bateu de leve sobre a cabeça dela para enfatizar o que havia dito.

Rukia fez careta e, uma vez que ela não tinha escolha alguma, esperou.

_**I close my eyes, and all I see is you**_

_Fecho meus olhos, e tudo o que vejo é você_

_**I close my eyes**_

_Fecho meu olhos_

_**I try to sleep, I can't forget you**_

_Tento dormir, não consigo te esquecer_

_**And I'd do anything for you**_

_E faria qualquer coisa por você_

Ichigo parou por um momento para avaliar o quanto da música ele havia deixado passar antes de parar a tortura de Rukia e voltar ao verdadeiro trabalho de convidá-la ao baile e, mesmo toda a diversão que teve fazendo-a estremecer ao brincar com sua nuca não faria a pergunta em seu lugar. Ele percebeu que havia apenas mais um refrão restante antes de ele poder, de verdade, partir para a parte séria.

Mas Rukia lançava um olhar homicida a ele, obviamente imaginando o quão rápido ela poderia quebrar sua cabeça, e ele sabia que seria melhor ele ajoelhar agora e rezar do que fazer a tal pergunta.

Então, ele apenas fez isso. Porém ele pulou a reza e, em vez de ajoelhar, simplesmente se curvou, seus olhos ficando da mesma altura dos de Rukia.

"Vai ao baile comigo?"

_**I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa par ate segurar em meus braços_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_Tentar fazer você rir_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_De algum modo não consigo te deixar para trás_

_**I'd do anything to fall asleep with you**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para adormecer com você_

_**To fall asleep with you, with you**_

_Adormecer com você, com você_

_**I'd do anything to fall asleep with you**_

_Faria qualquer coisa para adormecer com você_

_**I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa, não há nada que eu não faria_

_**I'd do anything to fall asleep with you**_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para adormecer com você_

_**I'd do anything**_

_Faria qualquer coisa_

'_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

_Porque sei que não vou te esquecer_

E então, ela foi deixada com nada alem do silêncio, a respiração presa de seus colegas de classe atrás dela e um par de olhos castanhos que ela conhecia tão bem quanto a si mesma. Rukia se forçou a largar a cadeira e descansar as mãos sobre o colo, inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo enquanto seu cabelo negro caía sobre seus olhos brilhantes.

"… você realmente sabe como conquistar uma garota, Moranguinho."

Ela tirou os fios negros do rosto e sorriu verdadeiramente, sem malícia; Ichigo sorriu também, reconhecendo a resposta dela, e a levantando, girando a garota enquanto ela ria e o agarrava para não cair.

A sala toda estava repleta de gritinhos, suspiros e risadas de aprovação.

_

* * *

_

_Mas então, espero que tenham gostado. A Rukia gostando de ser o rato... hehe, espertinha ela. Ichigo é fofo mesmo. E sempre será para mim. •suspira de novo• A música usada se chama __**I'd do Anything **__do __**Simple Plan.**__ Se não tiverem a música ou estiverem com problemas em baixá-la, dêem uma passadinha no meu profile e cliquem no link do 4shared (óbvio, precisam saber mexer no site). Há outras músicas disponíveis também. Fiquem à vontade ;D_

_**Analu-san; **Melin Chizu; **Boke-chan; **Bell4tr1x_ _e a todos que lêem e acompanham: Muito obrigada. (agradeço pela paciência também xD)_

_Ja nê O/_


	21. Capítulo 19

Ok. Devo explicações.

Explicações do porquê de não postar capítulo regularmente como eu havia prometido antes. Bom, explicar eu não vou, apenas me desculparei.

Sei que tem muita gente p da vida ou simplesmente decepcionados comigo. Entendo plenamente. O que eu peço (peço mesmo) é que você entendam que todos nós temos problemas pessoais e, muitas vezes, temos que abrir mão de muitas coisas para que, um dia, talvez, tudo se resolva.

Ainda estamos longe da perfeição, por isso humanos ainda erram.

Por favor, me perdoem por qualquer coisa, mas esperam que entendam o meu lado.

Sem mais delongas, aqui está o capítulo 19.

* * *

Tradução da fic original: **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam**

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Assim como vidro_

Kaien Shiba tamborilou os dedos levemente sobre o volante do carro, cantando baixinho no tom que saía de seu rádio enquanto o trânsito se movia lentamente na avenida abarrotada a sua frente. Sorriu de leve.

Rukia chegara a sua aula nas nuvens; mas apenas quando o sinal tocara e os outros alunos haviam saído da sala é que ela lhe havia contado que fora convidada por Ichigo para o baile. Kaien tinha de admitir que não estava surpreso. Ele era capaz de dizer desde o início que havia algum tipo de atração entre aqueles dois, e estava satisfeito por eles estarem percebendo isso.

Ela parecia com a mãe, Kaien pensou. Pequena e quieta na maioria do tempo, quase sempre nos bastidores porque ninguém sabia que ela estava ali. Ela tinha ainda o olhar da mãe – inocência e curiosidade misturadas, silenciosamente reservada e com um pequeno toque de senso de humor escondido por ali.

Ela era Hisana sem tirar nem pôr. Só aqueles que a haviam conhecido, e conhecido bem, sabiam que ela podia ser escandalosa e raivosa quando quisesse ser. A parte mais reservada de Rukia devia ser algo herdado de Byakuya – mesmo que ele pudesse ser amistoso e amável, uma vez que você chegasse fundo o bastante para conhecê-lo.

E, naturalmente, ela se sentiu atraída pelo filho de Isshin, pois era quase tradição já que mesmo Hisana havia tido uma pequena queda por Isshin antes de se apaixonar totalmente por Byakuya. Mas no caso da geração atual, a atração parecia ser do tipo duradoura.

Kaien riu silenciosamente para si mesmo antes de dirigir até uma faixa mais rápida, querendo logo chegar em casa e poder dormir um pouco. Ele ainda tinha provas pra corrigir e um jantar pra comer.

Pensando sobre outras coisas, ele não viu um carro que se movia rápido demais, serpentiando pela pista o suficiente para indicar que o motorista estava bêbado.

Ele não precisava ver aquilo. Ele logo sentiria.

* * *

Eles estudavam no quarto de Ichigo.

"Eles" podia ser, na verdade, traduzido em Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Chad, Keigo e Mizuiro. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime e Chad estavam mesmo estudando. Renji e Tatsuki discutiam sobre quem era o melhor campião dos pesos-pesado do Japão e Keigo planejava uma nova maneira de provocar Ichigo enquanto Mizuiro tentava convencê-lo que isso não era uma boa idéia.

Mas tudo estava em paz da sua maneira.

A paz, porém, foi abruptamente quebrada quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada, batendo com força na parede, fazendo com que todas as cabeças se erguessem. Nem se importando em pedir desculpas, Karin entrou no quarto e agarrou o braço de Ichigo. "Vamos," ela disse tensa. "Traga seus amigos. Eles não se importam com sangue, certo?"

"Huh? Karin, o que infernos está acontecendo?"

"Houve um grande acidente." Sua voz era dura enquanto ela arrastava Ichigo escada abaixo, seus amigos logo atrás. "Quatro carros no cruzamento. Os motoristas estão bem machucados. O ferimento de um é bem feio. Pelo que parece ele é um velho amigo do paipai."

E então eles chegaram à parte da casa onde ficava a clínica; tudo o que Ichigo podia ouvir era seu pai gritando; tudo o que ele podia ver era pessoas feridas e tudo o que ele podia sentir era o cheiro de sangue. Ele olhou em volta brevemente para encontrar o olhar de seus amigos e viu que, mesmo Orihime estando levemente pálida e Keigo trêmulo, todos eles ainda estavam ali, querendo ajudar.

Ichigo ouviu seu pai gritar de novo, e subitamente um dos pacientes ia em sua direção – ele estava coberto de sangue sobre o peito, parecendo acabado e, quando Ichigo, instintivamente, esticou os braços para ajudar o homem, ele ouviu um soluço escapar dos lábios de Rukia no momento em que ela vira seu rosto.

No momento seguinte, Ichigo for a empurrado para o lado, o homem apoiado contra Rukia enquanto ela escorregava, tentando suportá-lo, o sangue manchando seu uniforme quando ela caiu sobre os joelhos por não agüentar mais o peso, e as lágrimas descenco por suas bochechas sem parar. "Sr. Chiba," ela sussurrou.

"Merda, Kuchiki." Ele riu fracamente e sangue escorreu pela sua boca. "Eu pensei que você já estava acostumada a me chamar de Kaien." Ele passou o braço por cima dela e limpou o sangue com as costas da mão.

E então, e só então, Rukia realmente chorou.

_

* * *

_Kaien continuava vivo; ele perdera muito sangue, muito do qual ele perdera quando vira Rukia no corredor e se arrastara até ela. Ele estava em estado crítico, mas Isshin acreditava que seu amigo sobreviveria.

Isso era o que foi dito a Byakuya Kuchiki quando ele chegara à clínica. O que ele vira, porém, era algo totalmente diferente.

Rukia permanecia sentada em uma cadeira, encolhida e parecendo incrivelmente pequena se comparada a Ichigo, que sentara ao seu lado e mantinha um braço em volta de seus ombros, tentando confortá-la. Em algum ponto, ela enterrara a cabeça nos braços dele e agarrara com força sua camisa. Ela parecia mortalmente quieta enquanto se mantinha perto do garoto de cabelos laranja, o que preocupara Byakuya mais do que tudo.

O mais velho dos Kuchiki caminhou até eles; Ichigo levantou o olhar e, mesmo dando uma pequena sacudida em Rukia quando seu pai se aproximava, ela não se moveu. Ele a encarou por um instante em silêncio antes de encarar novamente Byakuya. Em seus olhos havia apenas uma mensagem para aquele que se aproximava.

_Não a machuque_. Seu olhar era duro. _Ela é como um vidro agora. Frágil. E se você for duro demais com ela, a quebrará em minúsculos pedaços. Assim como vidro._

Byakuya não se importou em responder, verbalmente ou com o olhar; ele simplesmente assentiu em silêncio antes de parar em frente à própria filha. Ajoelhou-se para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

"Rukia."

Sua voz era impossivelmente macia, impossivelmente gentil, mesmo que a garota com quem ele falava era uma de quinze anos, e não uma de cinco que acabara de machucar o joelho e tentava o seu melhor para não chorar, pois queria mostrar que era corajosa para o papai.

Por um longo momento, Rukia não respondeu, não ao menos se moveu; e então, devagar, ela se sentou, soltando a camisa de Ichigo e olhou para o pai.

Por anos ela havia escondido seus sentimentos dele, fechado tudo de uma maneira que ele nunca pudesse verdadeiramente saber o que ela pensava, porque, quando sua mãe morrera, ela fora obrigada a crescer rápido demais. Agora ela encarava o pai, a razão por ela ter crescido, e seus olhos estavam sem defesas. Dor e cansaço assombravam seu olhar.

O coração de Byakuya foi quebrado em dois. Ele mesmo conseguira ouvir distintamente.

Agindo por instinto, ele gentilmente tirou os fios negros que caiam sobre os olhos dela, da maneira como ele fazia quando ela era pequena e Hisana ainda era viva, tentando ao máximo sorrir.

"Creio que comprar sorvete dessa vez não fará a dor ir embora, huh?"

Era um ritual da infância de Rukia – novamente perdido depois da morte de Hisana – e, por um momento, Byakuya temeu que Rukia não respondesse. Devagar, porém, ele viu seus olhos se moverem, seus lábios curvarem de leve antes de mordê-los.

No próximo instante, ela inclinou-se para frente e o abraçou forte, seu corpo todo tremendo, enquanto ela se rendia e soluçava contra ele; Byakuya gentilmente a abraçou de volta, segurando-a firmemente seu corpo trêmulo.

Ichigo os encarou por um momento; até que se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos.

_Assim como vidro_, ele pensou em silêncio. _Porque, com sabedoria, mesmo um trinco no vidro pode ser concertado_.

* * *

OBS: Que fique claro que essa fic **não é minha**. O que eu faço é apenas uma **tradução** do inglês para o português de uma fic chamada **"Like brother and Sister"** da autora **RadiantBean**, que gentilmente me autorizou a traduzí-la. Portanto, não me agradeçam. Agradeçam a ela, Ok?

Agradecimentos:

Bell4tr1x; _**Chiizu**_; Analu-san; _**Boke-chan**_; Itakochan8D; _**Saki-chan - The uchiha girl**_; lolidee; _**Artemys Ichihara**_; lee-starfire; _**Nana's-chan**_; Li Roza e** _Maia Sorovar._**

Muito obrigada por mandarem _reviews_ mesmo no meu período de _Hiatus_ não programado. Fico mutio feliz. Mesmo. .

Assim que puder postarei o próximo capítulo.


	22. Capítulo 20

Tradução de **"Like Brother and Sister"** de **RadiantBeam **

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Renji e Tatsuki**

"Sr. Shiba...?

Kaien gruniu baixinho, lentamente abrindo os olhos. Por um momento o mundo girou e escureceu, fazendo Kaien piscar – quando ele o fez, sua visão clareou e então ele pôde ver a garota de olhos violetas ao lado de sua cama, um homem de cabelos negros ao seu lado e um garoto de cabeça laranja ao outro. Mesmo com dor, seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. "Hey, Kuchiki." murmurou. Ele lançou um olhar a Byakuya. "Não tenho visto sua cara feia há algum tempo, 'Kuya."

Byakuya sorriu, mesmo assim. "A sua é mais feia que a minha."

"O carro foi o responsável por todo esse estrago."

Rukia ouvia a pequena discussão entre seu pai e seu professor, sentindo-se estranhamente mais calma.

Depois de alguns instantes, ela saiu de fininho do quarto, deixando os velhos amigos sozinhos._

* * *

_

"Indo para casa?"

Rukia ergueu o olhar na direção da voz de Ichigo, percorrendo a mão pelo cabelo; estava pálida e ainda tremia um pouco, mas já estava se recuperando. Ou algo assim. "É. Seu pai pediu ao meu que ficasse aqui para poder ajudá-lo, então eu vou andando."

Ichigo ficou sério. "Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia você ir sozinha? Já está escuro lá fora."

"Não acho que seja grande coisa..."

"_É_ grande coisa. Sem ofensas, Rukia, mas você é bem pequena e parece frágil demais..."

"Hey." Rukia acertou o garoto de leve no braço, mas ele continuou falando, ignorando-a completamente.

"… e algum idiota pode pensar que ele e alguns amigos conseguiriam vantagem disso. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo?"

"Você só é superprotetor."

Com isso, ela deslizou por ele e saiu pela porta, mas, mais para irritação de Rukia, ele a alcançou logo que ela saiu da clínica e ajustou seus passos aos dela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ela fechou a cara, olhando-o nos olhos. "Ichigo, eu vou ficar bem."

"Você disse que há um quarto de hóspedes na sua casa, né?"

"É, mas.. ah, _não_. Não, não, não. Você _não vai_ passar a noite na minha casa. Isso já é demais."

"Que mente suja. Não vou fazer nada demais."

"Ichigo, eu _disse_-"

Ele estendeu a mão, segurando a dela com a sua, apertando de leve. "Okay." Ele disse. "Só até seu pai chegar em casa então, certo?" Não gosto da idéia de você ficar sozinha."

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou, mas não fez nenhum esforço para livrar sua mão de Ichigo. "Desisito. Tá bom. Okay."

Ichigo sorriu.

Logo atrás, Renji assistia os dois irem embora de mãos dadas. Sorriu amargo e sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando a nuca.

Ichigo Kurosaki pode ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu para Rukia Kuchiki, mas isso ainda doia pra cacete.

_Merda._

* * *

Renji não queria ir para casa; sabia que seus pais deveriam estar envolvidos em um completo jogo de gritos e insultos, e ele não queria ouvir nada disso. Normalmente ele perguntaria se poderia ficar na casa de Rukia – ela nunca reclamou – mas Ichigo estaria lá, e ele não queria deixar as coisas esquisitas.

Então, ele apenas continuou andando.

Seus pés o levavam, mesmo que sua mente não desse a mínina para aonde ele ia; talvez por isso ele deu de cara com algo morno e pequeno.

"Hey!"

A pequena garota de cabelos negros voltou alguns passos para trás, escorregou, e estava prestes a cair; Renji arregalou os olhos e estendeu o braço, seus dedos firmando-se no pulso da garota e seu outro braço passando por trás de sua cintura, puxando-a contra ele para que ela não caísse. Ela parecia surpresa. "Abarai?"

Ele reconheceu seu rosto. "Arisawa?"

Percebendo que ele ainda a segurava, Renji a soltou e Tatsuki deu um passo para trás, corando de leve; ela nunca havia sido segurada daquela maneira, muito menos por um garoto. Renji pigarreou, esfregando a nuca. "Desculpa." murmurou. "Eu estava pensando e não vi você. Foi mal."

"Hey, não foi nada demais… mas você não devia estar em casa? Já está ficando tarde."

"_Você_ também não devia?"

Tatsuki ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, seus lábios formando um sorriso provocador. "Para sua informação, _Renji_, eu estava a caminho de casa. Eu só levei Orihime para o apartamento dela."

Renji cruzou os braços na frente do peito, respondendo a provocação silenciosa da garota. "E se eu não _quiser_ ir para casa, _Tatsuki_?"

Uma parte dele sabia que estava cavando a sua própria cova, uma vez que Tatsuki Arisawa estava envolvida nisso, mas havia algo morno em seu peito que há algum ele havia perdido tempo e um frio na barriga, e cacete, era uma sensação _muito _boa. Tatsuki inclinou a cabeça para trás, fazendo alguns fios rebeldes de seu cabelo negro caíssem sobre os olhos. "Bom, então por que você não _me _acompanha até em casa? Só é justo porque você quase me nocauteou." ela disse.

"Foi um acidente-"

"Mas ainda sim poderia ter acontecido algo grave." Ela o cutucou no peito. "Vamos lá, eu não mordo. Meus pais ainda estão trabalhando e eu ainda não acabei minha lição de casa. Já que você não parece com vontade de ir para sua casa, por que não ir a minha?"

Renji já começara a segui-la, colocando-se ao lado dela e abrindo a boca para discutir. Em algum ponto, porém, ele perdeu noção do que exatamente eles estavam discutindo e nem percebeu quando eles chegaram lá e, eventualmente, a discussão morreu, dando lugar a gentis briguinhas sobre como resolver os problemas de matemática acompanhados de chocolate quente.

E era uma sensação muito, muito boa.

Renji não pôde deixar de pensar se era assim que Rukia se sentia quando estava com Ichigo.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

• à todos que comentam e alogiam o meu trabalho e o trabalho da autora.

• à todos aqueles que 'favoritaram' essa fic, além das outras que são de minha autoria. Obrigada. Mesmo.

•à compreensão e paciência de todos por entenderem que meu tempo agora ficou menor, com escola, trabalho, vestibular, _vida._

**Pedido:**

• Isso aqui é apenas ficção. Fanfiction. História escrita pelos fãs. Seja lá como vocês queriam chamar. Portanto, não é _real_. Parece idiota, mas há pessoas que precisam entender isso. AMEAÇAS NÃO VÃO FAZER COM QUE EU DEIXE DE VIVER A MINHA VIDA PARA A COMODIDADE DE CERTAS PESSOAS. Então, por favor, eu peço, ARRANGEM UMA VIDA DE VERDADE.

**Desculpas:**

• Desculpem a todos aqueles que não têm nada a ver com a história. É só que, eu precisava mesmo dizer isso. Meu e-mail lota de reclamações e ameaças. Sério. Queria que esse tipo de coisa pudesse parar... Porém, vocês, os que sempre são tão amáveis e me dão palavras de incentivo e talz, amo vocês e suas reviews s2

Sem mais.

Mary ;D


	23. AVISO

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**

Sim, admito estar ausente nas minhas traduções, mas, no caso de "Como Irmãos", essa demora teve um motivo. A autora RadiantBeam teve problemas com a fic e portanto resolveu deleta-la. Eu entrei em contato com ela, que me deu explicações e ficou decidido que realmente a fic não mais existirá, conseqüentemente sua tradução também não. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história até hoje e mandaram reviews, além de favorita-la. Peço sinceras desculpas, mas espero que sejam compreensivos e espero recompensa-los postando fic de minha própria autoria.

Mary.


End file.
